Dibuja una sonrisa
by QL-VL
Summary: Asediado por la oscuridad de su pasado Nick se pregunta el verdadero significado de "familia".Mientras, junto a Judy y unos extraños compañeros defienden a Zootopia de un fantasmal enemigo. Una lucha entre el pasado y el presente por el futuro de sus vidas, ¿quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

Dibuja una sonrisa

Capítulo I: Reencuentro

 _Cuando termino el caso de los aulladores, Nick y Judy se habían vuelto inseparables y la pareja de oficiales más famosa de zootopia (cuando Nick termino la academia de oficiales 6 meses después). Ese mismo año nuestra querida pareja había impuesto un nuevo record en resolución de casos, la valentía de Judy y la astucia de Nick parecían ser una combinación ganadora, tanto que nadie se sorprendió cuando el zorro se confesó a la coneja en la celebración del aniversario de trabajo para ella, que Bogo (increíblemente) realizo..._

 _{riiiiiiing-riiiiiing} el despertador sonaba furiosamente esa mañana, eran las 5 a.m., nuestro vulpino amigo despertó con pereza y tanteo la mesita de noche a su lado hasta dar con el molesto aparato que interrumpía su sueño, jamás había entendido la manía de Judy por despertarse a esas horas siendo que siempre llegaban 15 minutos antes; Nick sintió algo moverse, miro a su lado y se encontró con su amada coneja, aun dormida abrazada a él, ya llevaban 6 meses de solida relación, incluso habían alquilado un piso juntos a unos 20 minutos de la ZPD (lo cual hacia más incomprensible para Nick el horario del despertador)._

N: -No sabes cuánto te amo Judy Hopps... mi tierna y astuta coneja- _dijo en un susurro al ver a Judy a su lado, aun con el tiempo que llevaban juntos para Nick fue apenas ayer que se le declaro a su amada..._

 **6 MESES ATRAS:**

 _La ZPD había rentado un salón cerca de la jefatura para celebrar el aniversario de trabajo de su mejor oficial, de lado a lado del salón una pancarta anunciaba "Felicidades Judy Hopps" en letras doradas, ya habían pasado unas horas desde que empezó la celebración aquel viernes, siendo que muchos tenían el fin de semana libre Bogo permitió las bebidas alcohólicas. Todo era risas y alegría, excepto por un zorro de smoking negro (pues habían decidido hacerlo una fiesta formal) sentado en un banco cerca de la barra de bebidas, que se la pasaba suspirando mirando a la nada sumido en sus propias cavilaciones y visiblemente nervioso, entre sus patas tenía un pequeña caja envuelta para regalo..._

 _N:-vamos Nick, solo es un regalo para tu amiga,¿ qué tanto esperas?- se repetía mentalmente mientras observa a Judy hablando con el resto de sus compañeros, pero la verdad era que desde hace algunos días había dejado de ver a Judy solo como su amiga y sus sentimientos por la coneja parecían a punto de estallar aquella noche. No noto en qué momento Judy se le había acercado, sin embargo la presencia de ella no pareció interrumpir sus pensamientos..._

J: -Hola Nick, ¿estás bien?- _su preocupación era genuina, pues su siempre hablador amigo se la había pasado en silencio la ultima hora._

N:-Si estoy bien no te preocupes- _Nick había contestado por puro instinto, aun no salía de su trance, ni reparo en la conejita de vestido negro a su lado, que lo miraba extrañada._

J:-Nick... ¿Qué tienes en las patas?-

N:-Eh...Ah, solo un pequeño presente- _por fin había desviado la vista hacia judy, entregando el pequeño obsequio a su amiga. Judy lo abrió e instantáneamente un enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dentro había un collar con un medallón en el que se apreciaban la figura de un zorro negro y al lado un conejo blanco, que formaban el ying-yang, al otro lado del medallón estaba grabada la frase "Juntos, somos harmonía..."_

J:- Gracias Nick, es hermoso-

 _N:-no tanto como tú"- pensaba Nick, observando la hermosa sonrisa de Judy._

J:- zorro sentimental, sabía que me querías- _dijo en tono sarcástico, pero la respuesta que recibió la tomo por completo desprevenida..._

N: -Es más que eso, yo te amo Judy- _cuando se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta, ya era tarde, había expresado lo que tanto se esforzó por ocultar_ -oh... Judy, ahmm... lo sien...-

 _Nick balbuceaba, por primera vez en años no sabía que decir, pero la respuesta de Judy lo dejo por completo petrificado. Con los ojos al borde del llanto y una gran sonrisa le dijo:_

J: -Y yo a ti Nicholas Wilde- _Jalo a Nick de la corbata y lo beso en cuanto estuvo a su altura, se sintió como si en ese momento todo alrededor de ellos desapareciera, ni siquiera les importo el hecho de que todos los presentes comenzaran a aplaudirlos, ante esto la pareja se separo del beso, ambos por completo rojos..._

B-Bien hecho Wilde-

Be: -Jefe ¿está llorando?-

B: -¡Claro que no!, solo tengo... algo en el ojo-

Be: -¡Awwwwn, jefeee!-

B: -¡Garraza!-

 **Devuelta en el presente** :

N: -No sabes cuánto te amo Judy Hopps... mi tierna y astuta coneja-

J: - Si, si lo sé mi dulce y torpe zorro, y por cierto...- _Judy le dio un golpe en las costillas al zorro, sacándole una mueca de dolor_ \- No me digas "tierna"-

N: -Oh vamos zanahorias, pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa- _Dijo con su habitual tono despreocupado e irónico de siempre. Así comenzaba un nuevo día..._

 **EN EL ZPD:**

Be: -¡Hola chicos!- _los saludó al entrar, el alegre guepardo en la recepción mientras comía una dona._

N y J: - Hola Ben- _dijeron al unísono, charlaron animadamente hasta que fue la hora de ir a la sala de reuniones para que les asignaran sus tareas._

 _Ya todos en el salón, Bogo comenzó a repartir las tareas_

B: -y finalmente, Wilde y Hopps- _Judy estaba emocionada por recibir su asignación, ¿qué nuevo caso tendrían que resolver?, emoción que duro escasos 30 segundos_ \- Archivos, es todo pueden retirarse-

N: -Perfecto será un emocionante día, combatiendo contra el malvado... aburrimiento- _Nick se ganó una mirada asesina de su compañera._

 _Habían pasado 2 horas, Judy se masajeaba las sienes al ver que la pila de archivos por ordenar no parecía terminar, "¿Qué nadie organiza sus casos?" pensaba con notable enfado; por otro lado Nick se había rendido hace unos 15 minutos y se encontraba recostado con pereza sobre el respaldo de su silla, contando las manchas del techo..._

N: - 1200, 1201,1203...- _Literalmente._

 _Cuando parecía que nada iba a ocurrir en ese día que no parecía terminar, Garraza entro repentinamente en la oficina._

Be: - Nick, alguien... te busca... en la recepción- _dijo recuperando el aire._

 _Sin decir nada Nick se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a recepción, cualquier excusa servía para salir de esa oficina, pero cuando hubo salido Garraza miro a Judy..._

Be: - Creo que querrás ver esto- _Había cierta picardía en su voz, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Judy y salió tras de Nick seguida de Garraza._

 _Al llegar a recepción se encontraron con una hermosa zorra ligeramente más alta que Nick, de pelaje beige y ojos de un azul profundo, a un lado de su cuello tenía una mancha en el pelaje que parecía formar una estrella. Aunque al principió Nick no pareció reparar mucho en ella, cuando vio la marca en el cuello salió corriendo hacia ella ante la atónita mirada de Garraza y Judy que estaban detrás de él._

N: -¡Erina!- _Grito, cuando la zorra lo vio corrió hacia él. Ambos zorros se encontraron estrechándose en fuerte abrazo, como si nunca se fueran a separar. Pero ahí no terminaron las sorpresas, tanto la zorra como Nick comenzaron a sollozar._

E: -Creí que nunca te volvería a ver Nick- _dijo sin poder contener las lagrimas._

N: -Lo mismo pensé, mi querida Erina- _ante estas palabras Judy no pudo soportarlo más y se acerco a ellos interrumpiendo el "reencuentro"_

J: - Nick, ¿Quién es ella?- _Su voz sonaba molesta pero curiosa a la vez, quería saber la identidad del animal que logro sacar las lagrimas de Nick Wilde._

N: -Ah... Judy lo siento- _dijo separándose de la zorra, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos_ \- Erina, ella es Judy, Judy ella es Erina Wilde, mi hermana mayor- _Judy no podía creerlo, aquella joven era la hermana de su novio, pero más importante ¿¡Nick tenía una hermana!?_

E: -Nicky perdona por aparecer así, se que tienes cosas que preguntar y por lo que veo también explicar pero necesito tu ayuda- _Erina ahora tenía un semblante serio y preocupado._

E: -Dime que sucede Erina-

E: - Se la llevaron Nick, se la llevaron...- _Ya no pudo contener sus lagrimas._

J: - ¿A quién se llevaron?- _esta vez Judy pregunto, a pesar de que tenía muchas preguntas para Nick, las dejo por el momento, sea o no la hermana de su pareja se dio cuenta que no había ido a la comisaria solo a ver a Nick._

E: -Se llevaron a Helena, mi hija... Nick, la secuestraron-

* * *

 _Soy QL-VL (las cuatro letras protagonistas de mi escritura y mi vida) pero pueden llamarme Len. Espero disfruten de esta aventura llena de misterio y romance..._

 _Sin mas que decir ¡See You Next Time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Aroma de una aventura

 _Minutos después se encontraban en la oficina de Bogo, mientras Erina relataba lo ocurrido. Al parecer se despertó en plena madruga cuando oyó un ruido en la habitación de Helena, su hija de solo 10 años, cuando entro encontró la ventana rota y su hija había desaparecido, lo mas escalofriante fue que en la pared de la habitación dejaron un mensaje escrito con pintura roja, era una sonrisa y encima decía "No llores, dibuja una sonrisa en tu rostro, pronto los olvidados gobernaran". Bogo suspiro pesadamente antes de hablar:_

B:-Señorita Wilde puede esperar afuera un momento-

E: -Claro no hay problema- _dijo aun con la voz temblando_

N: -Esperare con ella afuera-

B: -Mejor quédate Wilde, tienes que escuchar esto-

 _Erina le indicó a Nick que no había problema. Una vez ella salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta, el rostro de Bogo cambio, su normal malhumor fue reemplazado por cierta frustración, tomo un archivo de los estantes a un lado de su escritorio y lo dejo sobre el mismo para que la pareja de oficiales lo viera_

B: - Con este, son ya 11 casos...- _en su voz se denotaba ira_ \- Todos niños y niñas de entre 8 y 10 años, tanto presas como depredadores, y solo una cosa los relaciona- _extendió todas las fotos que contenía el archivo sobre el escritorio_ \- En todas las escenas se encontró el mismo grafiti, los secuestro siempre fueron de noche cerca de las 2 A.m. y siempre en los cuartos de las víctimas, fuera de eso no hay más pistas-

J: -¿Está diciendo, que hubo 11 casos de secuestro y ninguna pista?, ¿Cómo es posible?-

B: -Lo siento Hopps, no pudimos encontrar nada útil en las escenas de los crímenes, quien sea y como sea que lo haga no deja ningún rastro- _Bogo volvió a suspirar con frustración_ \- Es un fantasma, entra, toma al niño y se va, no hay huellas, cabello o rastro de cómo salió o hacia donde-

N: -Este caso se me hace familiar-

B: -No me sorprende, se ha vuelto un caso problemático- _Bogo tomo otra carpeta del estante esta contenía recortes de periódicos, los cuales puso en el escritorio. La fecha de los primeros recortes coincidían con las de los secuestros, uno de los titulares llamo la atención de la pareja..._

N: - "Nuevo secuestro en Zootopia, ¿El Baoba regreso después de una década?"-

J: -¿Una década? ¿A qué se refiere? Y ¿qué es un Baoba?-

B: -Así lo apodaron los medios, por la vieja leyenda de "El hombre de la bolsa", revisen las fechas del resto de los recortes-

N: - ¡Estos recortes son de hace 10 y 20 años atrás!-

J: - Y todos empezaron en el mismo mes y fecha, 12 de junio-

B: -Eso no es todo, hace 20 años cuando el Baoba apareció, 5 niños desaparecieron ese mismo mes, al día de hoy siguen desaparecidos jamás los encontraron, 10 años después otros 10 niños desaparecieron, siempre de la misma forma y sin dejar ninguna pista, luego del decimo caso no se reportaron mas, simplemente para, como habrán notado...-

J: -El número aumenta de a 5 cada vez, si ya se reportaron 11 casos, significa que solo faltan 4 víctimas antes de que vuelva a desaparecer-

N: -El modo no es lo único que se repite, el grafiti también aparece siempre _\- Señalando la imagen de uno de los recortes donde se apreciaba la frase en una pared._

B: -Hopps, Wilde, este caso ha estado en la conciencia de la ZPD por 20 años; No me interesa como o a quien tengan que recurrir, quiero que atrapen al culpable y resuelvan de una vez por todas este caso-

N y J: -¡Si señor!- _Ambos podían sentir la adrenalina en sus cuerpos y el aroma de una aventura en el aire..._

J: -Bien, aun faltan 4 víctimas por secuestrar, hay que apresurarnos y atraparlo antes que desaparezca por otros 10 años-

 _Se dirigían a la salida de la oficina de Bogo, pero antes de que pudieran salir la puerta se abrió de golpe, al otro lado estaba Garraza en extremo agitado y nervioso..._

Be: - Jefe Bogo... paso... de nuevo... otro joven desapareció-

 _La pareja de oficiales, junto a Bogo, salieron de inmediato de la oficina mientras Garraza les indicaba que fueran a la recepción, al salir se toparon con Erina, quien esperaba fuera de la oficina, Nick les dijo a Bogo y Judy que se adelantaran mientras él ponía al tanto a su hermana de la situación. Mientras se dirigían a la recepción, Bogo al igual que Judy imaginaban con que se encontrarían, por la agitación de Garraza, imaginaron a padres furiosos, madres llorando, o quizá una turba iracunda que venía a quejarse de la falta de avance en el caso, pero ninguno se espero lo que vio, en la recepción del edificio se encontraba un oso grizzli de pelaje marrón oscuro, ligeramente más alto que Bogo, vestía Un pantalón y chaqueta negros, y una camisa azul oscuro con una franja blanca que parecía formar una "L"._

 _Antes que pudieran preguntar, el oso con voz profunda hablo:_

M: - Buenos días, soy Marco Crown director de la A.A.Z, busco al Jefe Bogo-

B: -Director Crown, soy el Jefe Bogo, sígame, hablaremos en mi oficina-

 _Judy alcanzo a ver como Bogo esbozaba una breve sonrisa, cosa que la sorprendió demasiado._

 **Minutos después:**

E: -Nick, por favor promete que la encontraras- _La hermana de Nick aun no podía contener sus lagrimas por lo que Nick le había contado de las desapariciones_

N: -Tranquila, la encontraremos- _Dijo en conciliador_ \- además es una oportunidad para conocer a mi sobrina-

E: -Sí, es mucho lo que tengo para contarte, pero si no te molesta quiero que lo dejemos así por hoy, necesito descansar un poco, volveré a casa, pero te suplico, avísame de cualquier avance- _le extendió un papel con su número telefónico._

N: -Lo prometo-

 **Oficina de Bogo:**

 _El Director Crown le entregaba una carpeta con los datos del nuevo secuestro a Bogo, junto con otros dos archivos..._

M: -Para este caso conseguí el consentimiento de la alcaldía, los agentes vendrán mañana, quiero que los ponga al tanto del caso y trabajen con los oficiales a cargo de la investigación-

 _Judy estaba escuchando escondida al otro lado de la puerta (aunque estaba en contra de sus creencias, la curiosidad pudo mas), cuando oyó los pasos del oso acercándose a la puerta y se alejo disimulando. Cuando el agente Crown salió de la oficina, vio a la coneja, le dedico una leve sonrisa y sin decir nada se retiro del edificio, Bogo salió tras de él..._

B: -Hopps, llama a Wilde, tengo que hablar con ustedes-

 _De nuevo en la oficina del Jefe de la ZPD este procedió a explicar..._

B: -Dos agentes de la A.A.Z vendrán a ayudarlos en el caso, llegaran en la mañana y quiero que los pongan al tanto de todo- _Bogo hizo un breve silencio antes de continuar_ \- Nadie además de ustedes sabrá de esto, para el resto de los oficiales ellos serán solo reclutas transferidos de una de nuestras oficinas en el Distrito Forestal-

J: -Disculpe jefe pero ¿qué es la A.A.Z?-

 _Antes de que su jefe pudiera responder Nick interrumpió._

N: -Es la Agencia Anexa de Zootopia, pero pensé que solo eran un mito-

B: -No Wilde, son muy reales y esta ciudad y seguramente el resto del mundo les debe mucho- _viendo que Judy no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta del zorro, el búfalo explico_ \- La A.A.Z, como lo indica su nombre, no responde de forma directa a ningún gobierno, trabajan de forma independiente, nunca toman el crédito de los casos que resuelven, se mueven en las sombras y nadie sabe realmente que tan grande es su organización, tratan solo con los altos mandos de las distintas organizaciones de la ley, y hay quienes dicen que tienen más poder que todas ellas juntas...-

N: -Sin embargo son una especie de leyenda urbana del bajo mundo; Finnick me hablo de ellos hace algunos años, al parecer solo reclutan a personas con intelectos o capacidades físicas muy por encima del resto-

 _Ante esta última frase Bogo soltó una risa que sorprendió tanto a Nick como Judy…_

B: -Créeme Wilde, no tienes idea. Hace 3 años, un gran disturbio se suscito en Tundratown, debido a un enfrentamiento entre Mr. Big y sus hombres, y una banda rival en pleno centro del distrito, la ZPD se dirigía a contener la situación, a solo unos metros antes de llegar una pantera negra se puso en el camino deteniendo a las patrullas, cuando baje para saber de qué se trataba, el agente solo me mostro su placa de la A.A.Z y dijo {El crédito es suyo, hare que envíen un informe de lo que dirá a la prensa, yo no estuve aquí}, paso a mi lado y se fue sin decir nada mas, cuando por fin llegamos, los hombres de Big no estaban por ningún lado y los miembros de la otra banda, los que quedaban vivos, estaban atados y boca abajo en el suelo- _Bogo suspiro, tenía una mezcla de respeto y miedo por aquel agente_ \- Cuando interrogamos a los miembros que atrapamos todos contaron lo mismo, una pantera apareció de la nada en pleno enfrentamiento armado, les grito a los hombres de Big que se fueran, estos obedecieron para sorpresa de todos y luego desarmo y mato a 15 animales a mano limpia, y redujo y ato a los 7 que atrapamos-

J: -¿Dice que una agencia así intervendrá en el caso?- _La oficial no salía de su asombro, aun no habían empezado la investigación y el caso ya se tornaba extremo._

N: -No creo que su ayuda nos venga mal, si los rumores son ciertos quizá hasta resuelvan el caso antes que nosotros-

B: -En Fin, mañana se les unirán los agentes...- _Bogo miro las hojas que Crown le dio_ \- Quimeria y López, al parecer son subalternos directos del director de la agencia, cuando lleguen comenzaran la investigación, hasta entonces están libres, pueden retirarse por hoy-

J:-Si señor-

 _Nick solo asintió y ambos se retiraron; aunque ninguno lo sabía, este era el comienzo de una serie de eventos que nunca podrían olvidar._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Adiós normalidad

 _Aquella mañana Judy Hopps fue testigo de algo increíble, su compañero y novio Nicholas Phiberius Wilde se despertó no solo antes que ella sino además antes de que suene el despertador; Sin embargo la razón fue que el pobre zorro no había podido dormir gran parte de la noche por culpa de una extraña pesadilla. Se veía a sí mismo de 9 años, llorando y golpeando desesperadamente una puerta de madera tratando de abrirla..._

 _-¡Nick ayúdame!, ¡Rápido!- Gritaba una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, aunque familiar para el zorro, no reconocía a quien pertenecía_

 _N: -¡No puedo Abrir la puerta!-_

 _Grito el pequeño, comenzó a lanzarse con todo el cuerpo contra la puerta en un intento por abrirla "¡Ábrete maldita sea!" pensaba, mientras seguía arremetiendo contra la puerta, ganándose varios moretones en el intento. De pronto una figura lo alejo de la puerta y le dijo:_

 _-Debes irte, rápido, ve a casa de tus tíos, quédate con ellos y hagas lo que hagas no te acerques a la casa hasta que te busque- Nick tampoco pudo distinguir de quien era la voz aunque le resultaba familiar, pero el pequeño obedeció y huyo de esa casa, miro hacia atrás una vez más para ver a la figura entrando a la habitación._

 _Despertó agitado, su cuerpo temblaba y unas lágrimas se escapaban hacia sus mejillas. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, un ligero dolor de cabeza lo invadió, pero decidió ignorarlo. Miro el reloj y vio que aun era temprano, pero no tenia ánimos de volver a dormir, miro a un lado y vio a su hermosa compañera durmiendo plácidamente, a pesar del miedo que aun sentía culpa de esa pesadilla hizo algo que prometió que no haría cuando empezó su relación con la coneja, se guardaría su dolor para sí y lo investigaría solo. Para despejarse decidió aprovechar el tiempo y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno; Sin saberlo, aquella seria por mucho la última mañana "normal" que tendrían._

 **En el ZPD:**

Be: -Hola chicos- _como siempre el simpático guepardo en la recepción saludaba a la pareja de oficiales al entrar_

N y J: -Hola Ben-

Be: -¿Puedo saber por qué tanta alegría Judy?- _pregunto curioso, viendo el semblante especialmente alegre de la coneja, mientras que su compañero se veía más cansado de lo normal._

J: -Solo digamos que conseguí algo único en el mundo - _Dijo con ironía mientras sacaba su teléfono y le mostraba una foto a su rechoncho amigo, en ella se veía a Nick usando un delantal_ _rosa_ _estampado con motivos de zanahorias, que claramente no fue hecho para la altura de su especie. Tanto Garraza como Judy comenzaron a reír sin control, ante la mirada sorprendida de Nick._

N:-¿Zanahorias en qué momento tu...?-

J: -Vivo con "el maestro de las bromas y las estafa"- _Marcando la comillas con los dedos_ \- siempre estoy alerta para estas escasas oportunidades- _(señalando la foto)_

N: -De acuerdo oficial pelusa, solo prepárate para las consecuencias- _aunque quiso decirlo con seriedad, Nick no pudo evitar sonreír, la sensación de temor por el mal sueño que tuvo se disipo en ese instante._

J: -Acepto el reto mi torpe y tierno zorro-

B: -Perdón por interrumpir su "coqueteo matutino", pero será mejor que entren a la sala de reuniones ¡AHORA!- _Los oficiales se asustaron al oír al jefe Bogo gritar tras de sí, sin decir nada Judy y Nick huyeron al salón de reuniones para recibir las asignaciones_.

 **Sala de reuniones:**

 _Aunque había días en que nada importante pasaba, la ZPD parecía tener muchas "escenas" atípicas en su día a día para cualquiera que no trabajara ahí, empezando por el desproporcionado cuerpo del recepcionista en comparación al resto de los de su raza (aunque según él, "guepardo delgado y veloz" es solo un estereotipo) o la feliz pareja profesional y sentimental de oficiales formada por un zorro y una coneja. Pero también las había para los propios oficiales, como el día que vieron a Bogo sonreír al dirigir una excursión de la primaria por las instalaciones; sin embargo la escena que verían ese día era "atípica" para cualquiera..._

B: -A partir de hoy y temporalmente se integraran al cuerpo los oficiales Violetta López y Len quima... quimia...- _una voz grave (aunque no tanto como la de Bogo) interrumpió_

Q: -Se pronuncia Qui-me-ria, señor-

 _En ese instante todas las miradas se centraron en el animal que entraba a la sala, se trataba de un tigre de pelaje negro y ojos celestes, las líneas características de su raza eran de color blanco, sin embargo su pelaje no fue lo único que llamo la atención, sino otros dos detalles: el primero, al acercarse junto a Bogo notaron que era más alto que el búfalo por al menos tres centímetros e igual de corpulento, y el segundo detalle y el más llamativo, traía "algo" sobre su espalda que estaba cubierto por una capa negra, por debajo de esta se asomaba una cola blanca con manchas negras, al principio pensaron que sería la misma cola del tigre hasta que también vieron moverse la cola negra de este, tomando en cuenta el silencio general quien sabe las miles de teorías que pasaron por las cabezas de los presentes, hasta que..._

Q: -Vi, despierta ya llegamos-

V: -Solo cinco minutos más- _dijo una voz femenina algo somnolienta debajo de la capa_

Q:-¿cinco minutos?, literalmente estamos en medio de la reunión-

V: -Está bien, eres un fastidioso a veces-

 _La capa se sacudió y por encima del hombro del tigre se asomo una hermosa tigresa de las nieves, dio un pequeño bostezo y abrió los ojos, estos eran de un color violeta oscuro, dicha imagen enterneció y "cautivo" a los oficiales macho. Nick e incluso Bogo permanecieron boquiabiertos unos segundos admirándola, después de todo, los archivos sobre ellos no tenían fotos, era la primera vez que los veían. La tigresa bajo de la espalda de su compañero se quito la capa que la cubría y la guardo en una pequeña mochila que traía, si su rostro era cautivador, ahora que podían verla de cuerpo entero, bueno... su delineada figura y gráciles movimientos, sobre alteraron la imaginación de los machos presentes (saben de que hablo)._

V: -Buenos días estrellitas, la tierra les dice hola- _Saludo con alegría, a lo que su compañero Len solo se dio un golpe en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza._

B: -¿Les molesta si continuo?- _Pregunto Bogo, extrañamente calmado, los dos oficiales asintieron_ \- Bien como les decía, los oficiales aquí presentes trabajaran ayudando en el caso de los secuestros, trabajaran junto a Hopps y Wilde, el último secuestro fue en Distrito Forestal, será donde empezaran la investigación- _Bogo continuo repartiendo los archivos de casos, si la teoría del número de secuestros era cierta, mejor que todo el departamento ayude._

 _Nick y Judy se acercaron para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros_

J: -Hola chicos, es un... – _Judy no pudo terminar su saludo, la tigresa se arrojo sobre ella y la abrazo levantándola en el aire_

V: -¡No puedo creerlo, trabajare junto a Judy Hopps, soy tu fan numero uno!-

J: - Gracias... es muy... lindo... oxigeno por favor- _mientras Judy intentaba zafarse Nick solo reía descontroladamente ante la escena._

J: -Nick... no te rías... y haz algo-

 _Nick tomo aire, tratando de calmarse, saco su teléfono y filmo la escena, Judy iba replicar pero el vulpino se le adelanto..._

N: -Te lo advertí pelusa, estas son las consecuencias de retar al maestro- ( _Nótese la sorna en su voz)_

Q: -Tranquila Vi no asfixies a la oficial en nuestro primer día- _repuso el tigre mientras separaba a Judy de su compañera_ \- Disculpen, suele ser muy emocional a veces-

N: -Sí, se bien de que hablas- _contesto el zorro mirando de reojo a su compañera que recuperaba el aires después de tanto "afecto"_ \- Pero en fin, Bienvenidos-

 _Nick se acerco a Violetta y le coloco una pata en el hombro, de repente se encontró mirando al techo sin entender que paso, mientras una mano detenía una espada sobre su cuello y otra mano más grande detuvo el filo antes de que lo decapitaran._

V: -¡Hay no!, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- _se disculpaba Violetta mientras ayudaba a Nick a levantarse del suelo_ \- Arrojo a la gente por instinto cuando tocan mis hombros, jeje-

 _Antes que Nick o Judy pudieran preguntar algo, como ¿de dónde salió la espada? O ¿Por qué carga una espada?, Len hablo..._

Q: -Si lo sé, hasta para mi es una costumbre extraña, pero bueno, soy Len y la "samurái" es Violetta-

V: - Solo llámenme "Vi" -

Q: -¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a trabajar?- _Agrego el tigre viendo que aun había cierta incomodidad en el aire_

N: -Sí, es buena idea Len, antes de que ocurra un homicidio en la jefatura _\- (Nick se molesto un poco)._

Q: - Dime "Quimera"-

N: -¿Perdón?-

Q: -Mi madre es una loba ártica y mi padre un tigre, así que mis amigos me apodan "Quimera", ya sabes, como ese monstruo mitológico-

 _Los cuatro charlaban mientras salían del edificio y buscaban una patrulla para dirigirse al Distrito Forestal_

J: -No sabía que las parejas inter-especie podían tener hijos-

 _Judy estaba algo sorprendida, de hecho el tener hijos era un tema que había evitado hablar con Nick por esa razón._

Q: -No pueden; Bueno, no todas al menos, si la pareja es de distinta especie pero de la misma genética, como un tigre y un león, no hay problema. En cuanto a parejas como mis padres, bueno; digamos que soy de los afortunados en nacer sano... y de los afortunados en nacer-

 _Los cuatro subieron a la patrulla y comenzaron el viaje, mientras seguían hablando_

N: -Entonces eres de los pocos "híbridos sanos" del mundo... al menos que estés ocultando un tercer brazo o algo así -

Q: -No, aunque seria genial, ¿no crees?-

N: -Sí, se me ocurren muchas ventajas de tener tres brazos- _contesto Nick, mirando a judy y levantando las cejas de forma sugestiva_

J: -(Zorro pervertido)-

Q: -Jajaja... Bueno de todas formas tampoco soy lo que se dice "normal"-

N: -¿A qué te refieres...?-

 _Nick no pudo terminar de preguntar, cuando estaban por entrar al Distrito forestal Judy freno de golpe; Alguien se interponía en el camino..._

* * *

 _Espero les guste este capítulo, donde conocemos a dos miembros de la A.A.Z, ¿Qué les parecen mis OC Violetta y Len (V y L)?, en el siguiente capítulo veremos de que son capaces. Por cierto, el saludo de Violetta es el de Johnny Depp en "Charlie y la fábrica de Chocolate"._

 _Gracias_ **Darkness666** _por tu comentario, espero el avance de tu Fic de Zootopia. Y Gracias a todos los que leen mis Historia, no teman dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias._

 _Sin más que decir ¡See you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Destrezas y Recuerdos

 _La Patrulla había llegado a la calle que conectaba el centro con el Distrito Forestal, los cuatro oficiales charlaban animadamente dentro de la patrulla cuando Judy detuvo de golpe el vehículo provocando que Nick se golpeara la cara..._

N: -¡Ouch! ¡Zanahorias!, llevo todo el año diciéndote que dejes de frenar así-

J: -En primer lugar, llevo todo el año diciéndote que uses el cinturón de seguridad y en segundo lugar, hay alguien en el camino- _Judy señalo a un animal que se interponía en el paso de la patrulla, el cual al ver que el vehículo se detuvo, levanto la pata y saludo._

V: -Wow, ¿esa es...? –

Q: -¿Cuántas zorras grises así de impulsivas conoces? Claro que es ella- _dirigiéndose a Nick y Judy_ \- Vengan los presentare- _al bajar Violetta corrió hacia la zorra en el camino, su pelaje tenia los mismos colores que el de Judy así como la misma altura, y los ojos verdes como Nick, vestía unos jeans azules, una remera blanca ajustada al cuerpo y una chaqueta también azul, en su muñeca izquierda tenía una pulsera con una piedra, la cual tenía tallada una flor de cerezo; sostenía un portafolios negro con varios seguros y unas esposas, unidas a su mano derecha._

K:-Vi... tranquila... oxigeno-

 _Nick caminaba con la boca abierta, si bien la zorra era muy bonita, no era la razón de su asombro..._

J: -(Nick, si no cierras esa boca, dormirás afuera)-

 _Aunque lo dijo en voz baja, el enojo de Judy era notorio. Nick cerró la boca al oír eso y se volteo para mirar a la coneja, pero al verla con el seño fruncido y su nariz moverse sin parar no pudo evitar reír..._

N: -Tranquila pelusa, sabes que soy zorro de una sola coneja, pero quiero saber algo- _Judy levanto la vista para ver a Nick quien tenía una picara sonrisa en su rostro_ -¿Acaso tuvimos una hija de la que no me entere?- _Aunque la coneja no entendió al principio basto con que mirara de nuevo a la zorra, quien por fin se soltaba del abrazo, para que soltara una pequeña risa_.

Q: -Judy, Nick les presento a la agente Kaede Hanami-

K: -Es un placer conocerlos; oficial Wilde, es usted mas apuesto en persona- _Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a Nick_

N:-Gracias preciosa, eso dicen todas... ¡Auch!- _Judy había pisado (más bien aplastado) la cola del vulpino_

J: -Ups, perdón Nick, mi pie resbalo- ( _Si, como no)_

 _Kaede al verlos solo se echo a reír..._

K: -Sí, eso salió mejor de lo que imagine-

V:-Hay cielos, tienes que dejar ese mal hábito-

K: -Tranquila Vi, solo me divierto, además si te molesta debiste evitar contarme que estaban juntos-

Q: -Perdonen a Kaede, adora molestar a las parejas-

 _Al ver que Judy aun seguía un poco molesta, Kaede hablo:_

K: - Tranquila conejita lo compensare- _Comenzó a emitir los gruñidos típicos de un zorro, pero en una secuencia particular, como si hablara en otro idioma. Judy iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo cuando Nick la tomo del brazo y la beso con fuerza repentinamente. Duraron así unos 30 segundos..._

N: -¿Que acaba de suceder?-

 _A pesar del color de su pelaje, su sonrojo era evidente al igual que el de Judy. La pequeña zorra rio antes de hablar..._

K: -Es mi talento especial, le digo "La voz de la selva"; usando el lenguaje de nuestros antepasados en los tonos correctos, se pueden dar órdenes al inconsciente, y hacer cosas como esta...-

 _Kaede tomo una vara a un lado de la calle, y comenzó a emitir otro sonido, esta vez más agudo, luego arrojo la vara a unos pocos metros, en cuanto lo hizo Judy corrió con todas sus fuerzas tras ella, en cuanto la atrapo volvió en sí. Quimera le dio un golpe a Kaede en la nuca..._

Q: -Kaede puede hablar todas las lenguas muertas de los animales, se encarga de hacer los interrogatorios; le pedí que viniera porque ya que no hay pistas quiero asegurarme que nadie mienta- _Explicaba Quimera mientras volvían a la patrulla y emprendían otra vez el viaje. En lo que resto del camino Kaede se disculpo otra vez con Judy y ella la perdono sin problemas, después de todo le recordaba demasiado a su amado zorro (Aunque también sirvió que Kaede le dijera que la perdonara en "idioma conejo", pero por el bien del trabajo en equipo, ni Nick ni ninguno de los demás le avisaron a Judy)._

 **Distrito Forestal, escena del crimen:**

 _Los oficiales bajaron rápidamente de la patrulla al llegar; La casa estaba rodeada por la cinta policial, en la entrada se encontraba una elefanta llorando desconsoladamente, "La madre de la víctima" pensó Judy. El oficial Mc Cuerno se acerco a los recién llegados para guiarlos al interior de la casa y ponerlos al tanto de los hechos..._

Mc:-El secuestro ocurrió aproximadamente a las 3 Am, la víctima es John Orel un elefante de 8 años de edad, Su madre Marie Orel es quien está en la puerta, se despertó temprano y bajo a tomar agua, cuando paso por el cuarto de su hijo vio que la puerta estaba abierta, cuando entro a revisar encontró el mensaje en la pared y su hijo no estaba- _El rinoceronte hiso una pausa y suspiro con frustración_ \- Es todo-

J: -Bien entonces... ¿¡Espera!? ¿Cómo que es todo?-

Mc: -Eso es todo Hopps, la habitación del pequeño no tiene ventanas, y la alarma de la casa se activa en cuanto alguien entra y no ingresa el código correcto, además no hay rastros de ningún tipo en la habitación del pequeño que indique que hubo alguien más, incluso revisamos la caja de electricidad de la casa para ver si la habían manipulado y no había rastros de ello-

Q: -Aunque así fuera la alarma funciona en un sistema independiente al del resto de la casa, de esa forma aseguran que la alarma funcione aun si la casa se queda sin electricidad, pero la fase eléctrica que alimenta toda la zona está a unas pocas calles, es posible que la hayan manipulado-

Mc: -También lo revisamos, la fase esta junto un puesto de control de los oficiales locales, vigilan las 24 hs, nadie hubiera podido acercarse sin ser visto-

Q: -Bien, revisaremos otra vez la habitación- _La voz de Quimera tomo el tono autoritario de Bogo_ \- Nick y Judy vengan conmigo, revisaremos la habitación de nuevo, Violetta revisa el exterior de la casa, busca cualquier forma de acceso y vuelve revisar el sistema eléctrico, Kaede te tocan los interrogatorios-

K: -Quimera espera, Crown me autorizo a trae esto _\- Kaede le entrego el maletín a Quimera, dentro se encontraban dos armas Salt calibre 19, lo que parecía ser una caja de herramientas (la cual entregó a Violetta junto con una de las armas), y también había otros dos objetos que no parecían tener relación con las armas, un collar con un dije de piedra que tenia tallado una hoja de árbol y un anillo también con una piedra pero esta tenia tallado un shuriken, él se quedo con el collar y le dio el anillo a Violetta._

J: -¿Para qué son esos?-

Q: -Un último recurso, espero no necesitarlos- _Nick noto la seriedad de estas palabras, así que le indico con un gesto a Judy que no preguntara mas y entraron a la habitación a investigar._

 _Luego de 20 minutos de revisar de esquina a esquina la habitación, no encontraron nada_

J: -Esto simplemente no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo alguien puede entrar a una casa, llevarse a un niño y no dejar ningún tipo de rastro? – _Judy estaba furiosa, estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero lo que más la enfurecía era que Quimera se había sentado con las patas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados en la entrada de la habitación desde hacía 10 minutos, Judy estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando Nick se le adelanto..._

N: - Espero que no te hayas cansado con tanto trabajo "Súper-agente"- _A pesar de su tono irónico, era evidente el enojo del zorro por la actitud de su compañero temporal._

Q: -Usa esa imaginación para los apodos, para buscar pistas en lugar de perder el tiempo-

 _Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Judy no se contuvo mas y comenzó a gritarle..._

J: -¿Perder el tiempo?, ¡tú eres el que no ha hecho nada en lo que llevamos aquí, solo has estado sentado como una estatua en la puerta!, se supone que te enviaron para ayudar y no lo haces, eres un...-

 _Antes que terminara la frase, Quimera abrió los ojos y se paró de golpe, respiro profundo y hablo_

Q: -Fue un guepardo macho, 28 tal vez 30 años, la casa está sobre terreno blando y está ligeramente hundida 3 mm en la tierra, debido al terreno la casa de tener soportes especiales, el hundimiento no es normal uno de los soportes debe estar debilitado- _hiso una pausa y olfateo un poco el aire_ \- Nick revisa bajo la cama hay una mancha de pintura- _el zorro salió un poco de su asombro y obedeció la orden, hiso la cama a un lado y efectivamente había un muy pequeña mancha de pintura_

Q: -La mancha es lisa no hay huellas, pero hay algo más importante-

 _Se acerco al lugar donde estaba Nick, se inclino sobre el suelo de madera y coloco sus garras en el pequeño espacio entre las maderas, jaló hacia arriba revelando que las maderas eran una especie de tapa camuflada y debajo había un profundo agujero hecho en la tierra._

Q:-Así pudo entrar, apuesto mi placa a que conduce fuera de la casa, aunque un animal solo no pudo haber hecho esto, debe tener un cómplice, un topo probablemente _\- Se volteo hacia Judy y le sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía Nick cuando le remarcaba que se había equivocado_ \- ¿Qué decías que soy Judy?- _Judy no contesto, estaba demasiado ocupada arrepintiéndose internamente por todo lo que dijo y lo que estuvo a punto de decir..._

 **15 Minutos después:**

 _Nick aviso al jefe del descubrimiento de Quimera, Judy reviso el túnel y efectivamente tenía una salida a una calle de distancia, dentro de un viejo depósito abandonado; Violetta no encontró nada extraño fuera de la casa y Los interrogatorios de Kaede no dieron más pistas, sin más que hacer era momento del trabajo de oficina, Violetta se ofreció a hacer el informe y dárselo a Bogo, Kaede y Quimera decidieron acompañar a Nick y Judy a su casa para buscar más pistas en los archivos de los casos anteriores; Cuando iban a subir a la patrulla Quimera se ofreció a manejar, Judy solo acepto (Después de lo ocurrido decidió no discutir mas con él) y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, los dos zorros se sentaron en la parte de atrás (Al fin y al cabo la expresión de terror de Nick por tener a Kaede cerca era demasiado graciosa para Judy). En cuanto el auto se puso en marcha Judy inicio el interrogatorio..._

J: -¿Cómo supiste que animal era? ¿Cómo encontraste el túnel? ¿Y cómo viste la mancha de pintura? ¿Cómo...?-

Q:-Hey, hey, tranquila compañera, te va a dar un ataque- _Respiró profundo y comenzó a explicar_ \- como un hibrido de dos depredadores mis sentidos son más sensibles de lo normal, no solo puedo distinguir olores y sonidos, también puedo saber cosas como la edad, la distancia o los cambios en el terreno de acuerdo a ellos; así pude saber que se trataba de un guepardo y su edad aproximada, como te dije antes, note que el suelo estaba inclinado, las construcciones del distrito tienen soportes especiales por lo pantanoso de algunas áreas-

J: -¿Y qué hay de todo lo demás?, la pintura, el túnel, el cómplice...-

Q:- Simple deducción, el grafiti fue hecho con pintura en aerosol, aun si usas guantes para no dejar huellas la pintura manchara los guantes de todas formas, y ya que no los encontramos supuse que el secuestrador no se los quito y debió dejar una mancha en algún lado al salir; En cuanto al túnel, escuche un eco extraño en el suelo cuando te acercaste para gritarme, solo lo seguí para encontrar su origen, y solo un topo podría hacer semejante trabajo bajo tierra- _Judy sentía la vergüenza quemándola, solo había juzgado sin ninguna prueba_ \- No estoy enojado Judy, sé muy bien que mis métodos no son comunes, entiendo tu enojo-

J: -Aun así, si los enviaron a ayudar al menos debí confiar un poco mas y...- _Judy miro alrededor y no reconoció las calles que transitaban, ese no era el camino a su departamento_ \- Creo que te equivocaste de camino-

Q: -No, no lo hice, esta noche se quedaran en nuestra casa, tenemos algunos equipos que usamos cuando debemos investigar casos difíciles, será más fácil así-

N:-¿Nuestra? ¿Acaso vives con Kaede?-

Q: -Con Kaede, Violetta y otros tres agentes, el director de la agencia entre ellos; A decir verdad los cinco somos amigos de la infancia, Pero ahora todos tienen misiones así que las habitaciones están disponibles-

N: -Vaya, si que se llevan bien-

 _Kaede rio por el comentario al recordar la "aventura" que era el día a día en su casa._

Q: -En fin, ya llegamos-

 _se detuvieron frente a una enorme casa de 2 pisos en el límite entre el centro y plaza Sáhara. Por dentro, la casa era bastante simple, una cocina, una sala amplia, un baño en cada piso y cinco habitaciones (3 en el 1er piso y 2 en la planta baja), a un lado de la escalera para ir al piso de arriba había otra habitación bastante grande, dentro había 3 computadores de última tecnología y dos estanterías llenas de expedientes_

Q: - aquí continuaremos la investigación- _dijo mientras les ofrecía pasar a los oficiales_.

N: -Creo que sé por dónde empezar- _Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las computadoras y habría el buscador._

J: -¿Qué tienes en mente?-

N:-De acuerdo con Bogo, el "Baobab" lleva 20 años prófugo, quizá podamos encontrar algo en las noticias de los casos anteriores-

J: - Así podremos saber que oficiales estuvieron a cargo de los casos y si encontraron algo que nos pueda ayudar, bien hecho zorro astuto -

Q:-No es mala idea, pero sería más sencillo ver directamente los informes policiales y los datos que tenga la policía-

N: -Si, pero son confidenciales, solo Bogo y el comisionado de seguridad tienen acceso-

 _Quimera le sonrió a Nick, se coloco frente a otro de los computadores, y luego de acceder unos cuantos códigos..._

Q: -Y ahí lo tienes, el registro completo sobre las identidades de todo oficial del ZPD en zootopia, los casos que tuvieron y los que aun están activos-

N: -Es increíble, no sabía que también tuvieras permiso para ver los archivos-

Q: -No lo tengo, solo hackeé el servidor-

J: -¿Qué hiciste qué?, ¡eso es completamente ilegal!-

Q: - Y es por eso que ustedes se encargaran de revisar los registro que les dio Bogo y yo "No" revisare el registro que ustedes "no" me vieron hackear- _Sin darles tiempo a contestar Quimera los empujo fuera de la habitación, y Kaede los guio a la sala para ponerse a trabajar..._

 _Pasaron 2 horas de silencio. Mientras los tres revisaban una y otra vez los recortes y archivos, hasta que Judy hablo..._

J: -Siento que algo no tiene sentido, como si algo fuera diferente en los casos anteriores a los de ahora-

N: -Un demente que secuestra niños y que deja grafitis en las habitaciones de sus víctimas, no creo que haya mucho sentido en eso pelusa-

J: -Hablo en serio zorro tonto, algo es... El grafiti, eso es, Nick eres un genio-

N: - Soy un tonto o un genio, decídete de una vez linda-

J:-Eres un poco de ambas, pero no importa mira, la primera desaparición hace 20 años, la víctima fue una zorra, como la forma en que desapareció fue la misma en los casos que le siguieron los archivaron juntos, pero en la primer desaparición no se encontró el grafiti-

K: -Tienes razón, pero no es lo único extraño, aquí indica la forma en que desapareció y la especie, pero no hay nombre, además la víctima tenía 15 años, sale del patrón de edad; El secuestro ocurrió en el distrito nocturno, calle Wolfe en...- _Las palabras siguiente Nick no pudo oírlas, un viejo recuerdo invadió su mente..._

 _Nick observaba_ _a través de la ventana de su habitación, llevaba un tiempo viviendo con sus tíos, todavía esperaba que su padre lo fuera a buscar; Se recostó sobre su cama y observo un rato el techo, de repente sintió que alguien daba pequeños golpes en su ventana, al acercarse vio una figura, sin embargo era borrosa, abrió la ventana y una voz femenina le hablo..._

-Nicky, ha pasado mucho-

N: -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Papá vino contigo?-

-Temo que ahora esta... ocupado, pero no vine por eso, vine a buscarte-

N:-No me iré, le prometí a papá que lo esperaría y además los tíos están durmiendo, ¿por qué no vienes en la mañana?-

 _-_ Oh mi pequeño zorresno, no entendiste, no pregunte si querías venir _,_ además no habrá nadie en la mañana para recibirme más que tu-

N: -"pequeño zorresno", un segundo no eres ella, eres... ¡Lira!- _rápidamente cerro la ventana y corrió hacia la habitación de sus tíos, a sus espaldas oyó como el cristal de la ventana se rompía; Nick entro de golpe a la habitación de sus tíos, gritando_

N: - Tío, despierta rápido, tía levántate- _al tirar de las sabanas, el pequeño se lleno de terror, frente a él estaban los cadáveres de sus tíos, ambos con la garganta cortada, por el pasillo se oyó la voz de Lira otra vez_

-Te lo advertí Nicky, ahora se buen niño y ven conmigo-

N:-¡NO!- _Nick grito de repente, estaba tirado en el suelo, Judy y Kaede lo miraban con preocupación_

J: -¿Nick que te sucede?, te caíste de repente y empezaste a gritar _\- la nariz de Judy se movía sin control demostrando su preocupación._

N:- Judy, s-si estoy bien, creo que soñé despierto-

J: -Nick, uno no grita por su vida solo "soñando despierto", dime ¿qué sucedió?, ¿que viste?- _Nick iba a contestar cuando sintió una fuerte migraña._

K-Te duele la cabeza ¿cierto?- _Nick asintió_ -Hmm... Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Quimera y yo revisaremos lo que tenemos hasta ahora- _Observo el reloj en la pared, eran las 10 de la noche_ \- ya es tarde, pueden dormir en el cuarto de invitados, es la segunda puerta subiendo la escalera-

J: -Sí creo que tienes razón- _dijo Judy no muy convencida, pero al ver el estado de Nick decidió no replicar._

N: -Creo que una aspirina me vendría mejor- _Aunque la migraña ya se desvanecía_

K: -Sígueme, tengo algo mejor- _Kaede_ _tenía una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Nick siguió a la zorra hasta la entrada de la cocina, mientras Judy los observaba desde la sala, pudo ver como Kaede le indicaba a Nick que se acercara y le susurraba algo al oído; Nick parpadeo un par de veces luego de oír lo que le dijo la zorra gris e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Judy quien los miraba algo extrañada..._

N: -Ya me siento mejor Judy, ¿te molesta si vamos de una vez a la habitación?-

J:-Claro, e-está bien- _Judy no comprendía el repentino cambio, miro una última vez a Kaede y esta solo la saludo con la pata y sonrió pícaramente; antes de que pudiera preguntar, Nick la empujo suavemente para que avanzara hasta entrar en la habitación; Cuando vio como se cerraba la puerta Kaede pensó en voz alta mientras reía..._

K: -Sera una noche agitada conejita... - _Se giro y se llevo un susto al chocar con Quimera-_ ¡Con un demonio!, Quimera tienes que dejar de ser así de sigiloso, me mataras de un infarto un día-

Q: -No puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza; me preocupa lo que sucedió, sueños despierto tan reales seguidos de migrañas, sabes lo que eso significa-

V: -Un recuerdo reprimido, manifestado por un estimulo relacionado al recuerdo; parece que llego en buen momento-

Q:-Así es, tal parece que podríamos tener más pistas de las que creemos-

K:-Mejor esperemos hasta mañana, ellos van a estar "ocupados" esta noche- _marcando las comillas en el aire, los tigres solo asintieron mientras reían por lo bajo y se dirigirán a sus respectivas habitaciones, después de todo mañana seria un largo día._

* * *

 _Gracias a_ **Darkness666** _por sus reviews y a todos los que sigue esta historia. Empizan a surgir los misterios, ¿quien es Lira? ¿Que papel juega Nick en todo esto?. No duden en dejar sus reviews (si creen que lo merezco), sus opiniones son bienvenidas.  
_

 _Sin mas que decir ¡See You Next Time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: Las circunstancias de él

 _Judy abría lentamente los ojos, sus orejas captaban una curiosa melodía, mirando un poco alrededor de la habitación recordó que no había dormido en casa, se tallo un poco los ojos para ver mejor y al enfocar su vista, vio sentada en una silla en el lado opuesto de la habitación a Kaede con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..._

K: -Parece que tuviste una noche algo "ocupada"- _miro de arriba abajo a la coneja, que al advertir el gesto se miro, viendo que estaba totalmente desnuda_ \- Ya veo como cautivaste a tu amigo lindura- _Judy se cubrió de inmediato con la sabana y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de que ambas eran hembras_ \- Eso no te servirá de mucho, las sabanas están rasgadas-

J: -¡Que haces aquí!- _De inmediato Kaede le hizo una señal de silencio y apunto a Nick, que aun dormía plácidamente_

K: -Tranquila, no querrás despertarlo, creo que merece un descanso...- _Kaede fue interrumpida por la melodía otra vez, esta vez Judy pregunto_

J: -¿Qué es esa música?, Es muy bonita-

K: -Oh, es cierto lo olvidaba, por eso vine, rápido vístete, no querrás perderte esto- _Judy obedeció, tenía mucha curiosidad; se coloco uno pantalones cortos que acentuaban sus muslos y una remera sin mangas que le llegaba un poco por encima del ombligo, cundo termino, Kaede la tomo de la pata y la llevo rápido hasta la planta baja, se quedaron justo en mitad de la escalera, desde allí Judy descubrió que la melodía provenía de la cocina..._

K: -La belleza de la aurora boreal no es nada comparado con lo que vas a oír - _señalo a la entrada de la cocina y en ese momento apareció Violetta danzando rítmicamente, una melodía de guitarras provenía del Ipod que tenía en la mano, cuando Judy intento decir algo, Violetta empezó a cantar..._

 _( watch?v=sNCCOLUKEnQ)_

 _Looking up high, found a steel tower_

 _Wondering how I would feel if I fall down_

 _Was it a dream?_

 _I saw deep red_

 _Aunque no cantaba muy fuerte su voz inundaba toda la sala, Judy quedo hipnotizada, Kaede sonreía con los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza siguiendo la melodía, Judy tampoco pudo evitar sonreír; Violetta siguió cantando, como si solo existiera ella y su música..._

 _Chasing, for what's far ahead_

 _Always yearning_

 _Don't know why but the beauty I really want_

 _May seem to be awkward to someone's eyes_

 _Violetta noto a su "público", les dedico una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia, Judy se puso de pie y aplaudió, las tres se miraron unos segundos y comenzaron a reír..._

J: -Eres el mejor despertador que haya oído Vi- _Judy medito un segundo y miro a Kaede-_ ¿Por qué no despertaste a Nick también?, a él también le hubiera gustado-

K: -Créeme, sé muy bien lo mucho que le hubiera gustado-

 _Fue cuando Judy vio ese pequeñísimo detalle, la delgada bata que Violetta usaba no estaba atada, y podía verse que no estaba usando ropa alguna debajo..._

V: -Que te digo, me gusta estar cómoda en casa, aunque debería vestirme, ya son las 7, los chicos deben estar por levantarse y el desayuno está listo- _se quito la bata y la arrojo a Kaede_ \- ponla en el cesto de ropa sucia, la manche con café sin querer-

 _Comenzó a subir la escalera, su habitación era la de al lado a la que usaron Judy y Nick, y este ultimo salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Violetta en toda su gloria, pasando delante de él_ ; _la quijada de Nick por poco se desprende y cae al suelo, la tigresa lejos de avergonzarse por la casualidad, sonrió y lo saludo…_

V:-Buenos días Nick, el café ya está listo, Judy y Kaede ya están abajo- _posó un dedo en el mentón de Nick cerrando su boca_ _y siguió su camino hasta entrar en la habitación._

N: -Creo que ya puedo morir en paz-

 _Una muy furiosa coneja a su espalda le contesto_

J: -¡Puedo cumplirte ese deseo, zorro pervertido!-

 _El resto de la mañana continuo con relativa normalidad, Nick pidió literalmente de rodillas a Judy que lo perdonara, aunque ella ya lo había hecho decidió humillar un poco al zorro como venganza. Violetta les explico que llamaron más temprano a la jefatura para avisarle a Bogo que no irían y dedicarían el día directo al caso..._

N: - Significa que podemos descansar un poco más-

Q: -Nada de eso Wilde, Bogo lo permito a condición de que le entreguemos un informe con todos los avances al final de cada día en lo que tardemos en resolver el caso, tu y yo iremos a ver a un amigo en plaza Sáhara, ¿Qué harán ustedes chicas?-

V: -Iremos al distrito nocturno, encontramos la dirección de la primera desaparición, investigaremos allí-

 _Concluido el desayuno se dirigieron a sus destinos, todos vestían de civil, Kaede le prestó ropa a Judy (después de todo tenían el mismo tamaño), sin embargo Quimera acompaño a Nick a su casa para buscar ropa normal (una remera de Quimera podía fácilmente servirle de sabana) y de allí fueron a plaza Sáhara..._

 **Centro de Plaza Sáhara, 9am:**

Q:-Es aquí- _Quimera detuvo el auto (Las chicas se llevaron la patrulla así que ellos viajaron en el auto de Quimera, un DeLorean DMC-12)_

N: -¿viajamos en el tiempo?-

Q: -Eso quisiera, resolveríamos todo más rápido-

 _Ambos bajaron del auto, se acercaron a la puerta de la casa, desde fuera era bastante simple, dos ventanas al frente, una puerta de madera para entrar y un solo piso. Quimera golpeo la puerta dos veces, hizo una pausa y golpeo otra vez, la puerta se abrió y salió una pantera negra, vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, era ligeramente más alto que Nick y delgado, pero se notaba su buena condición física; Quimera lo saludo cordialmente y los tres ingresaron a la casa._

N: -Y ¿quién es él?- _pregunto señalando a la pantera_ -otro agente o algo así-

Q: -Algo así- _Quimera saco su arma y apunto a la cara del vulpino_ \- perdón Nick, pero es necesario- _y antes que el zorro pudiera reaccionar disparo..._

 **Minutos después:**

 _Nick abrió los ojos, tenía la vista algo borrosa y se sentía mareado, reconoció los síntomas, sedante, pero este parecía ser más fuerte que el de la ZPD; Frente a él se encontraba la pantera negra de antes..._

-¿Tuviste un lindo sueño?, tranquilo los efectos pasaran en uno segundos- _Nick lo fulminaba con la mirada._

N: - ¿Y qué? , esta es la parte donde descubro que los culpables siempre estuvieron frente a mí, justo antes de morir dramáticamente-

Q: -¿Alguna vez dejas de ser tan estúpidamente irónico?-

N: -Solo cuando duermo- _Quimera rodo los ojos..._

Q: -Escucha, te sede por la sencilla razón de que el lugar donde estamos es secreto... y también porque lo que haremos no es precisamente "legal" en lo que a la policía respecta-

N: - Genial, eso y estar esposado a la silla me tranquiliza, pensé que sería algo malo- _(nótese el sarcasmo)_

-Según me han dicho estuviste experimentando "sueños despiertos" recientemente-

N: -Si, es cierto, no sé qué relevancia tenga pero... Lo siento, enserio no me siento cómodo estando atado, ¿podrían soltarme?, ya me quedo claro que estamos del mismo lado, seas quien seas-

Jo: -Tranquilo señor Wilde; mi nombre es Johan Pain, en lo que a la A.A.Z refieres soy su, digamos, "experto en interrogatorios"-

N: -Creí que Kaede lo era, y por lo que vi es bastante buena-

 _Johan y Quimera intercambiaron miradas; Disimuladamente Johan se coloco detrás de Nick..._

Q: -Si, bueno sobre eso; en realidad Kaede solo se encarga de interrogar a sospechosos y testigos; cuando atrapamos a los culpables necesitamos métodos más... extremos, para sacarles la verdad-

Jo: -Y ese, señor Wilde, es mi trabajo-

N: -Espera ¿qué?-

 _Johan chasqueo los dedos en la oreja izquierda de Nick mientras susurraba en su otra oreja..._

Jo: -(Duerme)- _Automáticamente Nick cerró los ojos quedando en un estado de sueño consciente._

Q: -Recuerda que el no es un criminal Johan, trátalo con cuidado-

Jo: -Tranquilo, se lo que hago a diferencia de ti, no creas que no note que no le dijiste a nadie de esto- _Quimera no contesto; Johan prosiguió su trabajo con Nick-_ A partir de ahora mi voz te guiara, retrocederás en el tiempo hasta el último sueño que hayas tenido-

 _Quimera no dejaba de observar detenidamente a Johan, y pensar:_

 _Q: -"Johan el programador", el bajo mundo nunca olvidara al hombre que ayudo a dementes a fundar tantas sectas, aunque nos digamos piadosos por perdonarte, bien sabemos que el piadoso fuiste tú al aceptar trabajar con nosotros-_

* * *

 _Por si no lo notaron cambien la clasificación a T, no pondré escenas con contenido sexual (Lo siento Darkness XD), pero habrá referencias a ello. Sí habrá escenas un poco "sangrientas" por eso el cambio; en fin, si vieron "volver al futuro" entienden el chiste de Nick sobre el auto; ¿Qué les parece Johan? ¿Qué creen que le pasara a Nick?, tendrán que esperar, el siguiente capítulo narrara el día de Judy con sus nuevas amigas… espérenlo_

 _Sin más que decir ¡See you next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: Las circunstancias de ella

J: -¿Cómo rayos terminamos así?- _Judy gritaba molesta, las cosas se habían salido de control muy rápido..._

K: -Oh, vamos Judy, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?- _Kaede contesto con ironía, mientras se cubría de los disparos tras una mesa que había tirado con ese propósito; Judy solo la fulmino con la mirada._

V: -No tientes a la suerte Kaede, es decir más de lo que ya lo hiciste- _Violetta compartía el enojo de Judy que estaba a su lado, ambas se cubrían tras unos sillones que decoraban el bar; detrás de la barra de bebidas un rinoceronte con una calibre 39 y dos hurones cargando escopetas disparaban sin descanso a las oficiales, con ellos también estaban tres osos, todos con ametralladoras, que se cubrían con mesas y sillas..._

K: -¡Hey, no quieras echarme la culpa linda!- _Kaede ahora si se notaba molesta_

J: -¡SOLO CALLENSE Y ARREGLEN ESTO!-

 **2 horas antes:**

V:-Bien creo que será tarde de chicas, nos vemos luego caballeros- _Violetta saludo a Nick y Quimera, y subió al asiento del copiloto de la patrulla_

J: -Nos vemos en la noche, y no hagas ninguna locura Nick- _aunque soltó una pequeña risa, lo decía con sinceridad_

N: -Tranquila amor, aunque sabes que puedo decirte lo mismo, de los dos tú eres la más impulsiva, promete que tendrás cuidado-

J: -Está bien, lo prometo zorro paranoico- _jalo a Nick de la corbata para besarlo; cuando se separaron Nick vio de lado a Kaede, la cual sonrió y dijo..._

K: -No tuve nada que ver, pero si ya terminaron tortolos tenemos un caso por resolver- _sonrió y se subió a la parte de atrás de la patrulla, Judy se volteo para irse, pero Nick la detuvo y la volvió a besar._

N: -Uno para el camino- _dijo con picardía, Judy solo rio y se subió a la patrulla, finalmente emprendieron su camino._

 **Camino al distrito nocturno…**

 _Tenían un largo viaje hasta el distrito nocturno, Judy pudo ver de reojo como Violetta se sobaba la nuca..._

J:-¿Te duele el cuello?-

V: -Una mala postura al dormir, pero Quimera lo paso peor, tenía mi codo contra su cara cuando desperté, es increíble que no se haya despertado con eso- _la tigresa reía al recordar como despertó..._

J: -De verdad hacen linda pareja- _tanto Violetta como Kaede la vieron con cara de sorpresa y luego se miraron entre ellas unos segundos, finalmente comenzaron a reír a carcajadas_ -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso?-

V: -Y todavía preguntas- _contesto la tigresa mientras retomaba el aire_ \- hay Judy, y yo que pensé que eras mejor observadora-

J: -¿De qué hablas?-

V: -Quimera no es mi novio-

J: -Pero acabas de decir...-

V:-"Dormir" con alguien, no siempre implica "eso", pequeña mente sucia- _Judy se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate_ -tranquila no eres la primera que se confunde, lo que él y yo tenemos es más un "romance de hermanos"-

J: -¿Un qué?

K: -Un "romance de hermanos", una figura retorica, significa que sí se aman, pero es más un "amor fraternal"; pasan tanto tiempo juntos que a todos en la agencia se les hace extraño cuando están separados-

V: -Quimera y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos cuatro años, nacimos en el mismo hospital e incluso mi cumpleaños es un día después del suyo; en una muy extraña forma, estamos hechos el uno para el otro... Puede que te parezca rara, pero que puedo decir, daría mi vida por ese tonto y lindo gatito-

J: -Mi novio es un zorro al que conocí cuando trate de arrestarlo, sería hipócrita decir que eres rara; lo único extraño es que no se enamoraran-

V: - La verdad a mi también se me hizo extraño, pero llegue a la conclusión de que las parejas como tú y Nick son "almas gemelas", mientras Quimera y yo somos dos mitades de una misma alma, enamorarme de él sería como enamorarme de mi misma, y no soy tan narcisista-

 **Distrito Nocturno; Una hora después:**

K: -Calle Wolfe 3976, es aquí-

 _Se detuvieron frente a una casa muy vieja, parecía que nadie había vivido allí en mucho tiempo_

J: -¿Sabemos quién se supone vive… o vivió aquí?- _pregunto Judy mientras las tres bajaban de la patrulla._

K: -Sí, déjame ver... Wow Judy no vas creer esto, la casa está a nombre Katherine Lockhart-

J: -¿Por qué no podría creerlo?-

K: -Lockhart es su apellido de soltera, cuando se caso cambio su apellido por el de su esposo, Robert Wilde...- _Judy volteo de repente para mirar a Kaede al entender lo que ella decía_ \- Ella era Katherine Wilde, Madre de Nicholas Phiberius Wilde... Judy es la casa de Nick- _Judy no podía creerlo, pero entre mas lo pensaba mas se daba cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre la familia de Nick..._

V: -Parece que al fin podríamos conseguir alguna pista- _Violetta toco el viejo timbre de la casa, al parecer todavía funcionaba, esperaron un minuto pero nadie abrió..._

J: -Parece que no hay nadie- por _si acaso toco a la puerta, pero en cuanto la toco esta se abrió_ -Hiug, ¿Qué es esa peste?- _la coneja se tapo la nariz de inmediato un fuerte olor provenía del interior; Violetta se asomo al interior de la casa y olfateo un poco el aire..._

V: -Judy, llama a la central diles que envíen al equipo forense- _la expresión de preocupación de la tigresa asusto a Kaede y Judy_ \- No es cualquier peste... huele a muerte _-_

 _Judy tomo su radio e hizo lo que dijo Violetta, luego las tres entraron a revisar con sus armas preparadas, se acercaron a la habitación de donde parecía venir el olor; La peste que provino del interior al abrir la puerta le provoco nauseas a Judy..._

V: -Kaede lleva Judy afuera, no quiero que se enferme- _la habitación tenía manchas de sangre por todos lados, contra una de las paredes se encontraba el cadáver podrido de un animal, tenia puesta una máscara vieja de "la cara de la comedia" del teatro, Violetta se acerco con cuidado al cuerpo, este tenía una bata blanca y en el lado izquierdo de esta una identificación que la tigresa tomo..._

V: -Doctor Andrew Rourke, psiquiatra, ¿quien le hizo esto doctor?- _dijo para sí misma. Al mirar detenidamente alrededor notó algunos frascos de medicamentos y varias jeringas tiradas, observo la cama, parecía propia de un manicomio, tenía correas para sujetar patas y cuello de quien sea que haya estado allí. Judy volvió a entrar a la habitación_

J: -Bogo envió al equipo forense, ya vienen en camino-

V: -Bien... ¿estás bien?-

J: -Sí, es solo... no estoy acostumbrada-

V: -Nadie debería acostumbrase a esto _\- Violetta no oculto su preocupación por Judy_

K: -Ahmm, chicas, creo que querrán ver esto- _Dijo Kaede desde fuera de la habitación, cuando ambas salieron se encontraron con la zorra observando sorprendida la puerta de la habitación de al lado, en ella un pequeño cartel de madera en varios colores decía "Habitación de Nick"_

J: -Entonces la habitación donde estábamos...- _las tres miraron la puerta de la habitación, también tenía un cartel de madera color rosa, pero estaba partido y solo podía leerse "Habitación de...", sin embargo alguien había pegado un papel doblado a un lado de la madera, Kaede se acerco y lo desdoblo para leerlo..._

V: -Lira Wilde, alguien de verdad quería atención-

J y K: -¿De qué hablas?-

V: -Que otra razón habría para quitar un nombre de un cartel y poner el tuyo...- _en ese momento un ruido que provenía del piso superior las puso en alerta_

J: -Rápido hay alguien arriba- _Judy salió corriendo hacia las escaleras_

K:-Judy espéranos- _grito la zorra gris y corrió tras ella a la vez que Violetta_

 _Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, se toparon con una figura en medio del lugar, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto negro, era bastante alta, tenía una capucha y su rostro cubierto por una máscara de "La cara de la tragedia" del teatro..._

J: -¡Alto ZPD, queda arrestado!- _el encapuchado las observo y hablo, aunque su voz sonaba ahogada por la máscara:_

-¡No, aun no es el momento!, me conocerán a su debido tiempo- _y sin más corrió hacia una de las ventanas y salto a través de ella, las oficiales corrieron tras ella y al observar por donde había saltado, vieron al encapuchado metiéndose por una alcantarilla que había tras la casa, Judy y Kaede bajaron por las escaleras, pero Violetta vio que justo debajo de la ventana había un contenedor lleno de basura y salto a él, la basura amortiguo la caída, se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a la entrada de la alcantarilla, justo tras de ella llegaron Kaede y Judy._

V: -Judy ¿tienes linterna?- _la coneja asintió y saco su celular activando la linterna de este_ \- bien, iré primero, no te separes de nosotras, recuerda que no tienes visión nocturna- _Dicho eso comenzaron a bajar, lo hicieron rápido para no perder de vista al sospechoso, tuvieron suerte, a pesar de la oscuridad la tigresa logro distinguir como el encapuchado doblaba por uno de los túneles de agua_ -Rápido o lo perderemos- _grito y comenzaron la persecución; lo siguieron por varios minutos, hasta que lo vieron subir por una de las salidas del alcantarillado; al salir se encontraron en la acera de un bar._

 _Dentro del bar el encapuchado hablaba con el rinoceronte que atendía el lugar:_

\- No deben pasar de aquí, detenlas como sea- _el rinoceronte asintió y el encapuchado se dirigió a la puerta posterior del bar, en ese momento Kaede abrió la puerta de una patada y entro seguida de sus compañeras, sin tardar un segundo el rinoceronte abrió fuego contra ellas y luego se le sumaron los otros animales..._

 **De nuevo al presente:**

J: -¡SOLO CALLENSE Y ARREGLEN ESTO!-

V: - Tranquila tengo un plan, pero no le dirás nada de lo que hare a Quimera, me matara si se entera-

J: -Lo prometo, ¡solo hazlo!-

V: -Bien, contén la respiración y cúbrete la nariz cuando te de la señal; ¡Kaede, mejor ponte tus filtros, usaremos el Loto negro!-

K: -¿Estás segura?-

V: -¿Tienes una idea mejor?-

K: -¡Bien, hagámoslo!-

V: -Judy, ten esto- _Violetta le entrego una pistola Judy_

J: -No estoy acostumbrada a las armas de fuego-

V: -Tranquila, es una pistola SALT, dispara capsulas con sedantes- _Violetta tomo lo que parecía una pequeña caja de herramientas que tenia colgada en el cinturón, la misma que saco del maletín que Kaede tenía cuando se conocieron_ \- Esto, es un arma de fuego- _dijo con una sonrisa y oprimió un botón en la manija de la caja, en ese momento la caja se transformo en una metralleta_ \- Arma Magpul FMG-9, muy útil ¿no crees?- _Sin esperar respuesta de la coneja, abrió fuego contra los agresores, Judy la imito, aunque no acertaron ningún disparo, obligaron a los animales a cubrirse_

V: -¡Judy, cúbrete la nariz ahora!- _Judy obedeció; Violetta salió de su escondite, y se desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mientras se colocaba en el centro del lugar. Lo que parecía un acto de locura, se estaba cobrando un fuerte efecto en los animales del lugar. Su vista se distorsionaba, su pulso temblaba y algunos colapsaron al perder el equilibrio por completo..._ \- ¡Kaede tu turno!-

 _La zorra gris salió de su escondite, con extrema velocidad y precisión lanzo varios shuriken contras los animales; Uno a uno fueron cayendo inconscientes. Judy se asomo para observar tal maniobra._

J: - ¡Eso fue increíble!-

V: -¡Judy aun no respires!-

 _Tarde, Judy sintió una potente esencia penetrando su nariz, comenzó a experimentar los mismos síntomas que los otros animales, por suerte Violetta reacciono a tiempo y le cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo que llevaba..._

V: -Respira Judy, el pañuelo esta humedecido en un antídoto-

K: -¿Está bien?-

V: -Si, la alcance a tiempo- _Violetta volvió a vestirse, mientras Judy volvía en sí._

J: -¿Qué... rayos... fue eso?- _Los efectos del mareo no habían pasado del todo pero pudo recobrar el equilibro._

V: -Aun no te quites el pañuelo, "Eso" fue toxina de loto negro, inhalarla altera la percepción y el equilibrio, por alguna razón mi cuerpo puede exudarla-

K: -Las shuriken que uso están cubiertas de un veneno destilado de su cuerpo; Violetta es una verdadera "Viuda negra"-

V: -No es gracioso, es muy incomodo y vergonzoso-

J: -Y yo que creía que eras la única "normal" Vi-

V: -Nadie en la A.A.Z lo es-

K: -Debiste verla en su adolescencia durante la época de celo; su aroma se volvió tan fuerte que arraso con todos en el colegio-

 _Mientras Violetta regañaba a Kaede; Judy se acerco hasta el rinoceronte que estaba en la barra, observando detenidamente su rostro..._

J: -Ahmm... Chicas, creo que encontré una pista-

* * *

 _Ya puedo sentir su odio por ese final jeje, pero el capitulo era demasiado largo así que lo dejare para la próxima; en el siguiente capítulo pondré más luz sobre el misterio, pero ¿Qué pudieron deducir en este capítulo? ¿Se imaginan que descubrió Judy?_

 _Sin más que decir ¡See you Next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: El pecado de la ignorancia

Jo: - A partir de ahora mi voz te guiara, retrocederás en el tiempo hasta el último sueño que hayas tenido; dime ¿que ves?-

N: -Puedo verme a mí mismo, cuando tenía nueve años, estoy frente a una puerta, alguien grita al otro lado-

Jo: -Bien, concéntrate, ¿de quién es la voz?-

N: -Es de una mujer... pero no sé quien es...- _elevó la voz, el recuerdo lo estaba afectando_

Jo: -Concéntrate, no te dejes llevar, ¿Qué más sucede?-

N: -Alguien se me acerca... dice vete de aquí... no vuelvas hasta que vaya a buscarte-

Jo: -¿Quién se te acerca?, obsérvalo, sabes quién es, está en tu memoria-

N: -No, no, es peligroso... tengo que irme, ¡Déjame salir! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!- _Nick empezó a gritar y retorcerse en la silla, como estaba atado, termino en el suelo con silla y todo, aun así siguió forcejeando._

Q: -¡Johan, detenlo, fue suficiente!-

Jo: -Aun no, todavía no tenemos nada...-

Q: -¡Me importa un carajo, ya despiértalo!-

Jo: -Si lo despierto ahora podría causarle un infarto... ¡Ya sé!, usemos un tótem de sueño -

Q: -¿Y qué rayos es eso?-

Jo: -Una persona que él pueda visualizar, que le permita saber que está en un sueño-

Q: -Pues intenta con Judy, su novia-

Jo: -Si eso puede servir; Nick escucha atentamente, Judy está junto a ti, mientras ella este contigo nada podrá dañarte.

N: -De acuerdo... ya estoy con ella- _En su mente tomo la pata de Judy y volvió a la escena del recuerdo, pero esta vez fue diferente, la imagen estaba quieta, solo él y Judy podían moverse_ \- Veo a la persona que intenta detenerme es... es mi padre Robert Wilde-

Jo: -Perfecto, avanzamos un poco, ahora...- _tomo aire y continuo_ \- acércate hasta la habitación, abre la puerta y dime que ves-

 _Nick obedeció, en su mente, se acerco hasta la puerta y tomo la perilla, antes de abrirla miro a Judy a su lado, suspiro y abrió la puerta, al observar dentro tanto en su mente como en la realidad, comenzó a llorar..._

N: -No puede ser... esto, esto está mal- _En ese instante abrió los ojos, tanto Quimera como Johan se sorprendieron, solo Johan podía deshacer la hipnosis pero Nick la deshizo por propia voluntad_

Jo y Q: -Nick, ¿Qué viste?- _Nick los observo y comenzó a sudar frio..._

N: -Fue ella... mi hermana... todo fue por...- _Nick se desmayo sin terminar la frase_

 **Oficinas de la ZPD:**

V: -Increíble, Judy tenía razón, el rinoceronte del bar era Hans Looper, la séptima víctima de desaparición hace diez años-

K: -¿Pero como reconoció su rostro?, estaba por cumplir los once cuando desapareció, era solo un niño, como lo identifico con diez años mas...- _En ese momento Violetta la miro sorprendida, como si supusiera algo_ \- Un segundo, ¿No pensaras que ella...?- _Judy las interrumpió al entrar por la puerta de la oficina donde estaban_

J: -Ya le Informe a Bogo, dice que contactara a la familia, hasta entonces podemos interrogarlo... ¿Sucede algo?-

V y K: -No, nada-

V: -Mejor vamos a interrogarlo-

 _Judy y Kaede solo asintieron y fueron a la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando ingresaron al lugar el rinoceronte observaba el techo sin moverse, Kaede le había dado un antídoto al veneno para poder sacarle información, pero aun así parecía una estatua._

J: -Señor Looper, señor Looper... Hans- _al oír su nombre el rinoceronte bajo la vista y miro a Judy_

H: -Hola oficial, gracias por mostrarme la jefatura, siempre quise saber cómo eran- _el tono amigable del animal dejo totalmente confundidas a las oficiales en la sala, no parecía burlarse, de hecho se oía sincero..._

V: -Señor Looper, se le acusa de abrir fuego contra tres oficiales y ser cómplice en el escape de un sospechoso de secuestro...-

H: -¿Qué hora es?-

V: -¿Disculpe?-

H: -Pregunto que si puede decirme la hora-

J: -Son la 3:45 de la tarde-

H: -Quizá deba irme a casa, mi mama se preocupara, anoche me fui sin pedirle permiso- _Ninguna comprendía de que hablaba, pero Kaede pareció comprender algo._

K: -Señor L... Hans, ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy?-

H: -Recuerdo que vi el almanaque ayer y era 22... Así que hoy es 23 de Junio- _Judy miro la fecha en su celular, era 20 del mes, fue cuando ella y Violetta entendieron a donde quería llegar Kaede..._

V: -¿Qué edad tienes?- _cuestiono la tigresa, y rogaba equivocarse..._

H: -Diez años, pero cumpliré once en tres semanas ¿Por qué?-

 _Las oficiales intercambiaron miradas_

J: -Hans, tienes 20 años, te fuiste de tu casa hace 10 años-

H: -¿¡Que!? No, se equivoca, yo no... Ahrggg- _el rinoceronte sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, rápidamente se llevo las patas a la cabeza, y comenzó a azotarla contra la mesa._

J: -¡Señor Looper deténgase!- _Kaede y Violetta se apresuraron a detener al rinoceronte, Judy cargo su arma tranquilizante y apunto pero antes de poder disparar Hans se detuvo, bajo las manos y miro al techo. Kaede y Violetta se separaron de él lentamente, el animal ni se inmuto_

K: -Hans ¿Está bien?- _En ese momento el rinoceronte se desplomo hacia un costado causando un gran estruendo debido a su tamaño; Judy se acerco rápidamente y comprobó su pulso_

J: -Está vivo, pero su pulso es bajo-

V: -Kaede avísale a Garraza, que traigan un medico- _Violetta se acerco al animal, comprobó el pulso, al igual que Judy, y también observo el movimiento de los ojos_ \- está en coma, creo que lo programaron-

J: -¿Cómo que programado?-

V: -Sí, igual que una computadora, ya viste a Kaede hacerlo aunque esto es diferente, mucho más extremo, llamare Quimera, tenemos un agente experto en esto, el puede contactarlo- _A la vez que Violetta tomo el celular este empezó a sonar; en la pantalla se veía el número de Quimera._

V: -Quimera, estaba a punto de llamarte...-

Q: -¡Violetta, hay problemas!-

V: -¿Problemas? Quimera necesitamos a Johan, tenemos...-

Q: -No, tu no entiendes estoy con él pero...-

V: -Espera ¿llevaste a Nick con Johan? ¿¡Acaso estas demente!?-

Q: -¡Solo escucha! Nick descubrió algo en sus recuerdos, fingió desmayarse y cuando nos acercamos nos disparo con sedantes, al parecer robo mi arma sin que lo notara, Johan sigue bajo los efectos del sedante, pero Nick se escapo-

V: -¿Un zorro policía se te escapo?, oh perdona, corrijo ¡un zorro policía que podría ser testigo clave del caso se te escapo!; llevas 15 años en servicio, ¿cómo dejaste que escapara?- _Violetta suspiro y trato de calmarse un poco, no era momento de perder los estribos_ \- ¿Sabes hacia donde fue?-

Q: -No, pero nos dio una pista, dijo que su hermana era la culpable-

V: -¿Su hermana?- _Violetta miro a Judy_ \- Judy ¿sabes algo de la hermana de Nick?

J: -Sí, su nombre es Erina, Erina Wilde-

V: -Bien, busca información sobre ella, parece que Nick fue a buscarla-

J: -¿Nick?, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué fue a buscarla?-

V: -Luego te digo, solo hazlo- _Judy frunció el ceño pero obedeció, Violetta volvió a hablar con Quimera_ \- Nosotras investigaremos, trata de seguir el rastro de Nick, y por lo que más quieras, resolvamos este caso-

Q: -Tranquila, lo haremos, mantenme informado-

 _Violetta se dirigió a la sala de archivos, al entrar encontró a Judy, revisando en la computadora_

J: -Esto es extraño, no hay registros de ninguna Erina Wilde en Zootopia-

V: -¿Es posible que los hayan borrado?-

J:-No lo creo, pero aun así se hacen copias en papel de cada archivo, también las revise y no hay nada-

V: -Un segundo... Intenta buscar Lira Wilde-

 _Judy tecleo el nombre en el buscador de registros, de inmediato apareció un archivo y lo abrieron_

J: -Oh cielos...- _Un sentimiento de preocupación le siguió al comenzar a leer lo que tenía delante_ \- Lira Wilde, desaparecida el 12 de junio de 1996, sospechosa de los homicidios del doctor Andrew Rourke y de Peter y Elisa Wilde-

V: -La primera desaparecida, pero tenía apenas 15 años, ¿Por qué la pondrían como sospechosa?

K: -Yo puedo contestar eso, llego la información del doctor Rourke-

J: -¿Qué encontraste?-

K: -Bueno, era un antílope, ahora tendría 46 años y era psiquiatra de la hermana de Nick- _Kaede leía el archivo que tenía en las manos, luego tomo unas hojas y se las pasó a Violetta_ \- Este es el diagnostico que elaboró, creo que querrás ver esto Vi-

V: _**-Por la presente se informa que la paciente Lira Wilde, sufre del trastorno de personalidad conocido como "síndrome de la bestia"...-**_ _en el instante en que leyó eso su rostro se lleno de horror._

J: -Leí sobre eso, es una enfermedad que hace que las personas violentas desarrollen otra personalidad, que les permita socializar y ocultar su forma de ser-

V: -Es peor que eso, la personalidad que desarrollan es perfecta, amable, obediente, inteligente, muchos padres que no pueden con la violencia de sus hijos cometen un grave error, adoptan a la personalidad creada como su "hijo verdadero", eso solo empeora la situación, la violencia del original aumenta y aumenta, esperando el momento de volver a tomar el control y cuando lo hacen...- _Violetta no dijo nada mas, pero Judy entendió a que se refería._

K: -La visión que tuvo Nick era un recuerdo reprimido, probablemente solo conociera la personalidad de Erina y que Lira retomara el control en algún momento de su infancia-

J: -Entonces Nick fue testigo de un homicidio... ni siquiera me hablo de sus padres y ahora... esto-

V: -Si tenemos razón, Nick no debe haberlo recordado hasta que empezó el caso; escucha Judy, Nick confía en ti, pero el trauma quizá fue demasiado y su cerebro simplemente suprimió el recuerdo-

J: -Sí, tienes razón _\- Judy se calmo un poco_ \- además ahora es más importante saber donde esta-

K: -Chicas, no canten victoria aun, hay algo más en el informe-

" _ **...Lira parece ocultarse inmediatamente en presencia de su hermano menor, concluyo que Erina se encariño con él y se fuerza a aparecer para protegerlo..."**_

J: -Eso significa que Nick no corre peligro-

V: -Es todo lo contrario, si la culpable es Lira, significa que ira tras de Nick, si se deshace de él, Erina no volverá a aparecer- _Violetta observo la piedra en su anillo y suspiro, luego miro a la zorra gris_ \- Kaede, llama al director Crown, necesitaremos a todo el equipo-

J: -Vamos a buscarlo ¿cierto?-

V: -La A.A.Z. tiene un lema, "Ni la ley debe interponerse a nuestra justicia", así que no te preocupes Judy, haremos lo que sea necesario para recupera a Nick sano y salvo... aunque tengamos que arrasar la ciudad-

 _En ese momento los pensamientos de Violetta eran muy distintos a sus palabras:_

 _V: -Lamento mentirte Judy, esas palabras que te calman ahora, traerán sangre al mundo: "Ni la Ley se interpondrá a mi Justicia... soy juez, jurado y verdugo del mundo", si algo le pasa a Nick, volveremos a oír esas palabras y alguien morirá..._

* * *

 _Tranquilos, todavia falta para el final, pero a partir de ahora empieza la accion... ¿Donde esta Nick? ¿Que planea Lira?..._

 _Sin mas que decir ¡See You Next Time!_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: Preludio de guerra

N: -Voy a encontrarte... Juro que voy a encontrarte- _Nick estaba frenético, manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles del centro en el auto de Quimera, sin rumbo aparente. Se detuvo de pronto en un semáforo cuando una pareja de gacelas cruzaba la calle y por poco no las atropella_...- Rayos, cálmate Wilde- _se dijo así mismo y cerró los ojos, se sentía derrotado -_ Ni siquiera sabes donde esta- _al decir esto Nick abrió los ojos de golpe, al observar alrededor vio todo en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo comenzara a detenerse... Frente a él apareció Erina, quien con la pata le señalaba a Nick la calle a su izquierda._

 _"Observa Nick" dijo la zorra y se puso de espaldas, el saco que llevaba tenía una pequeña mancha verde en una esquina "¿pudiste sentirlo verdad?" dirigiéndose de nuevo a Nick, en ese momento Nick recordó, cuando se reencontró con su hermana en la jefatura había detectado un extraño olor químico en ella, aunque le era familiar..._

N: -¡El laboratorio abandonado!- _recordó que cuando era pequeño solía jugar con su hermana a las escondidas en el viejo edificio, a pesar de la prohibición de sus padres_ \- Ahí es donde estas- _la zorra frente a él asintió, en ese instante todo volvió a moverse normalmente y la imagen de Erina desapareció, Nick parpadeo un par de veces sin entender del todo lo que había visto, pero ahora tenía una pista, el semáforo cambio a verde y piso el acelerador a fondo..._

 **En la ZPD:**

K: -¿Quieres calmarte?, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo- _Judy no dejaba de mover su pie furiosamente, denotando su impaciencia y enojo._

J: -¡Nick desapareció, no tenemos pistas, todavía no resolvemos el caso y la hermana de mi novio probablemente sea una homicida secuestradora! ¿Me falto algo? Ah sí, ¡Él está yendo a buscarla!-

 _Violetta se acerco hasta Judy y coloco su pulgar en la nariz de ella._

J: -¿Qué estas…?-

V: -Respira profundo- _Judy de pronto sintió menos tensión en el cuerpo, mientras un aroma a flores invadía su olfato...-_ ¿Calmada? _-_

J: -Si... un poco-

V: -Judy escucha, la elite de la A.A.Z. esta en nuestro equipo, incluyendo al director de la agencia, pronto arreglaremos esto, desesperarse no sirve de nada-

J: -Si, lo sé, es solo... lo siento, tratare de mantener la calma-

 _Kaede se acerco hasta Violetta para hablarle en voz baja..._

K: - (No pensé que usarías "Loto blanco" con ella, bien hecho florecita)-

V: - (No fastidies Kaede, no es el momento)-

 _En ese momento un grupo de animales entro por la puerta, aunque parecía que vestían de civil todos llevaban la misma combinación de colores, una remera negra y el resto de la ropa azul oscuro con una franja blanca en forma de "L"._

V: - Hasta que llegaron, ¿que los atraso?-

Q: -Perdón, no fue fácil reunirlos a todos-

J: -¿Ellos son su equipo?- _pregunto observando a los animales._

 _El equipo se componía de un oso grizzli, una pantera negra, una liebre de pelaje color arena bastante alta con lentes, y una joven coneja un poco más baja que Judy con cabello rubio y las orejas atadas hacia un lado, y finalmente un par de lobas árticas idénticas._

Q: -Así es, el es Marco Crown director de la A.A.Z- _dijo señalando al oso_ \- la pequeña coneja es Hannah Obstar y la liebre John Manabu alias "teclado", se encargaran del apoyo técnico, Las gemelas son Camil y Michaelis- _dijo señalando a las lobas_ \- Y bueno ya conociste "extra-oficialmente" a Johan Pain, nuestro "psicólogo"- _Dirigiéndose a la pantera_

J: -Sí, ya escuche de él- _Le dirigió una mirada furiosa, Violetta ya le había contado de su participación en la huida de Nick._

M: -Entonces a trabajar de una vez, yo iré a hablar con Bogo; Quimera, Violetta y Kaede, irán con Judy, consigan una camioneta bien equipada; Teclado y Hannah, el auto de Quimera tiene sistema de rastreo encuéntrenlo; chicas ustedes conmigo- _dirigiéndose a las lobas_ \- Johan tu también-

K: -Señor, necesitaremos todos los expedientes de los desparecidos, en especial sus fotos, presiento que nos serán útiles- _Marco asintió y todos se pusieron a trabajar..._

 _En apenas cinco minutos Teclado y Hannah habían localizado el auto, se encontraba en el distrito nocturno, la dirección era la de un viejo laboratorio farmacéutico abandonado, cuando tuvieron la dirección, Judy y el resto se apresuraron a subir a la camioneta que le habían facilitado de la jefatura, dentro tenía varios equipos de rastreo y comunicación así como algunas armas; cuando estaban por irse Marco se acerco y les hablo…_

M: -Aquí tienen los expedientes, también llego el informe sobre el rinoceronte que atraparon, le inyectaron un químico que pone a su cerebro en "cortocircuito", la memoria deja de funcionar correctamente y solo conserva los recuerdos de hasta el día anterior a la inyección del químico, vuelve a los animales fáciles de manipular, cuando el efecto termina la memoria se reactiva y comienza desde el ultimo recuerdo; identificamos uno de los ingredientes, una planta conocida como "aullador"-

J: -¿Los aulladores?, pero esa planta vuelve a los animales "salvajes"- _Judy ya conocía de sobra los efectos de esa planta, y estaba algo confundida._

M: -Al parecer la modificaron y mezclaron con otras sustancias para alterar el efecto, en este caso una especie de "suero hipnótico", pero es inestable, ya vieron sus efectos secundarios cuando el afectado trata de recordar, las gemelas analizaron la muestra de sangre donde encontramos el suero, concluyen que se trata de un prototipo, no sabemos qué hace el suero una vez completo, tengan cuidado- _los oficiales en la camioneta asintieron-_ otra cosa, tienen permiso para usarlos... pero, solo si están en peligro- _aunque Judy no entendió de que hablaba el resto del equipo si, respondieron con un "Si señor" y se pusieron en marcha..._

 **Antiguo edifico del L.F.R (Laboratorio de Farmacología Reims):**

 _Nick despertaba, se sentía aturdido, cuando entró al edificio alguien le había disparado un sedante._

N:-(sedado 2 veces en un día, ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota Wilde?)- _se reprochaba internamente, otra vez estaba atado a una silla, en medio de lo que parecía un antiguo almacén de muestras de laboratorio, había varios estantes con frascos y tubos de ensayo con líquidos de todos colores, así como jeringas y otros elementos que uno ve en un hospital; de pronto una voz femenina le hablo…_

L: -Al fin despiertas pequeño zorresno- _dijo una figura enmascarada frente a él, la misma que Judy y las chicas habían perseguido en la casa de Nick._

N: -No sabes cuánto odio ese apodo, Lira- _Nick pronuncio ese nombre con un inmenso deprecio._

L: -¿Así tratas a tu familia Nicky? Y yo que estaba emocionada por verte- _contesto la figura quitándose la máscara, revelando que efectivamente era la hermana de Nick._

N: -¿Familia? ¡Mataste a mis tíos!, ¡trataste de matar a papá y mamá! Es tu culpa que yo terminara en las calles-

L: -¿Me culpas a mi?, esa noche hace 20 años te ofrecí venir conmigo, pero nooo, tenias que ser el "niño bueno" y correr a esconderte esperando que papi y mami te rescaten- _Dijo con sarcasmo_ \- ellos no eran nada para mí, no sabes el sufrimiento que me causaron, el rechazo...- _agrego con seriedad pero Nick la interrumpió con una risa sarcástica._

N: -¿Rechazo?, soy un zorro que creció en las calles, ¿crees que no sé lo que es el rechazo?, ¿qué te odien solo por haber nacido como zorro?-

L: -¡No, no lo sabes!, ¿rechazado por ser zorro? ja, ¡mi propia familia rechazo mi existencia!- _grito con furia_ – "Erina es tan buena", "es tan inteligente", Erina esto, Erina lo otro... No soy Erina, soy Lira, ella es la que no existe, yo soy la original, ¿tanto les costaba aceptar eso a nuestros padres?-

N: -No puedes culparlos, tu no eras ninguna santa, Cielos... si hasta enviaste a cuatro niños al hospital porque te arrojaron un globo con agua; ellos quisieron ayudarte, ellos...-

L: -¿¡Ayudarme!? Me convirtieron en prisionera en mi propia casa, cuando era yo pasaba el día atada en mi cama, si Erina no aparecía me dejaban allí pudriéndome, como si no existiera- _Su voz se quebraba al recordar esos sucesos._

N: -Te equivocas, ellos querían ayudarte, por eso te contrataron un doctor que viniera a casa, para ayudarte…-

L: -Hay hermanito, creciste en la ignorancia; ¿que trajeron a ese doctor para ayudarme?, no me hagas reír, ese maldito antílope era el peor de todos, ¿Sabes por qué lo trajeron?- _Miro a Nick y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió-_ para que yo desapareciera, nuestros padres le pagaban para que usara los métodos necesarios para lograr que Erina se quedara y yo dejara de existir-

N: -¡Esta equivocada ellos nunca...!- _Nick grito desesperado pero Lira lo interrumpió_

L: -¿¡Qué!?, ¿Me lastimarían?, ¿Ignorarían a uno de sus hijos?, claro que lo hicieron- _Lira se quito la túnica que traía, debajo usaba uno shorts y un top negro, tenía grandes moretones en las muñecas y tobillos, en el cuello tenia zonas donde no crecía pelaje y la piel parecía quemada_ \- Inyecciones, aislamiento, electroshock, todo para que su falsa pero perfecta hija prevaleciera y yo desapareciera- _unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos_ \- quizá no me hicieron esto directamente, pero lo permitieron...- _Lira sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y la cabeza, que la hizo inclinarse hacia el suelo-_ ¡No, no saldrás!, no lo salvaras esta vez- _se golpeo a sí misma en el estomago_ \- jeje, parece que ella en verdad te quiere, pero cuando me deshaga de ti Erina dejara de existir-

N: -¿Por qué?, todo esto, los secuestros, el asesinato...-

L: -¿Acaso no escuchaste?, te lo hare más sencillo, me han ignorado mucho tiempo Nicky, pero me voy a asegurar de que Zootopia no pueda olvidarme jamás- _Lira comenzó a reír frenéticamente y Nick vio como de detrás de ella se asomaban varios animales, que lentamente salían de distintos rincones del lugar..._

 _Mientras a solo dos calles de distancia, una pantera negra observaba la situación por medio de la mira de un Smart Rifle, que apuntaba a una de las ventanas del almacén; sin apartar la vista tomo un comunicador de su bolsillo y hablo:_

Jo: -Aquí Johan, ¿pudieron escuchar todo?, cambio-

J: -Sí, ya la escuchamos, estamos preparadas- _respondió Judy, estaban en la camioneta estacionada en frente al edificio escuchando y grabando la conversación dentro de este usando el equipo de espionaje._

Jo: -Bien, Bogo y Crown ya tienen a los oficiales en posición en los alrededores, pero es solo para evitar escapes, el resto depende de nosotros, pásame a Violetta- _Judy obedeció y Violetta tomo el comunicador_ \- Vi, escucha, no puedo ver todo, pero hay un aproximado de 40 animales en el edificio, diez están junto a la zorra, el resto está repartido en distintas áreas del edificio, en el 3er piso hay una habitación con una puerta de seguridad, un chita entro hace unos segundos cargando un elefante pequeño-

V:- Es donde deben estar los niños secuestrados y si nuestra teoría es correcta, los otros desaparecidos también deben estar entre los cómplices, mantente en posición y avísanos de cualquier cambio- _Johan respondió con un "de acuerdo" y corto la comunicación; en la camioneta, Violetta miro Judy que tenía varios expedientes en su regazo_ \- Judy ¿terminaste lo que te pedí?-

J: -Casi termino, ya memorice los rostros de los desaparecidos de hace diez y veinte años, solo me faltan cinco de los últimos casos-

V: -Excelente, asegúrate de recordarlos todos, cuando entremos tu trabajo será identificar a los desaparecidos que puedan estar entre los cómplices para evitar que los lastimemos-

K: -¿Estás segura de que podrá hacerlo?-

J: -Claro que podre, salvare a Nick y a todos los demás-

 _De repente la radio de Violetta sonó_

V: -Aquí Violetta-

M: -Violetta, soy Marco, todo listo, que empiece la operación-

* * *

 _¿Qué les parece la infancia de Lira? ¿Qué saben Violetta y Kaede sobre Judy? ¿que es lo que "usaran" si estan en peligro?, aunque el culpable ya apareció todavía faltan más sorpresas… Gracias a todos los que siguen mi Historia, aunque la hice solo por capricho, ya tengo más de mil vistas. Gracias de verdad.  
_

 _Sin más que decir ¡See You Next Time!_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX: Ahora, y para siempre

 _Disparos y gritos por todo el lugar, animales corriendo, cuerpos cayendo, era una guerra total._

 _Una gran explosión y luego silencio... al menos para las ensordecidas orejas de una coneja, solo interrumpido por un leve pitido, producto de la explosión de una granada. Solo eran cinco animales en su equipo pero estaban diezmando a lo que parecía un ejército de bestias; Pero eso no le importaba a ella, solo quería encontrarlo; ella no entendía, no sabía el porqué, pero algo le decía que si no lo encontraba ahora lo perdería. De pronto lo vio, en medio de aquel cruento campo de batalla en el que se convirtió el imponente edificio se encontraba un bulto inmóvil de pelaje rojizo, el corazón de la coneja se sintió quebrar, en aquel momento pensó en el peor escenario, solo un grito desesperado logro salir de su garganta, solo un nombre se formulo en su mente, solo un nombre se oyó en ese grito más fuerte que todos los disparos..._

J: -¡NICK!-

 _No hubo respuesta… sus peores temores la inundaban, pero un sentimiento mayor se apodero de ella, Ira, una ira venenosa que recorría cada fibra de su ser. Ya no le importo su herida, tomo su arma y comenzó a correr con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía mientras disparaba a sus atacantes, si en su recorrido hasta el cuerpo de su amado no recibió otro disparo, fue un milagro, pero eso no importaba, importaba que por fin estaba junto al zorro que tanto amaba, cuando poso su pata sobre él, sus miedos se disiparon, todavía respiraba._

 _Al sentir el cálido contacto de su amada, el zorro reacciono, abrió los ojos y contemplo a la hermosa coneja a su lado, incluso en el centro de esa lucha, se tomo la libertad de sonreír como solo el sabia hacerlo, esa sonrisa que le decía a los demás que ni el fin del mundo era algo tan terrible, tosió y hablo..._

N: -Zanahorias, y yo que pensaba que conocer a tus padres fue traumático- _volvió a toser_ \- pero esto lo supera-

J: -Nick, no digas idioteces, zorro estúpido- _a pesar de que reía, lagrimas de alivio salían sin parar de sus ojos_ \- levántate, antes que nos den un tiro-

N: -¿Corriste en medio de los disparos por mi?, creo que por eso dicen que _el amor puede contra nosotros mismos_ \- _la coneja solo asintió y ayudo al vulpino a levantarse, pero sintieron un tintinear acercarse a ellos, ambos miraron con horror al objeto que producía tal sonido... una granada, por instinto el zorro interpuso su cuerpo entre la coneja y el objeto a escaso medio metro de ellos._

 _Cerró los ojos esperando el dolor de las heridas que recibiría. La explosión se produjo, pero solo el aturdimiento por el ruido llego, ni dolor ni heridas, ambos se voltearon a ver él porque; frente a ellos una enorme figura les había servido de escudo, de su espalda emanaba sangre sin parar, una imagen digna de una película de horror. De nuevo, en un grito, solo un nombre pudieron articular Nick y Judy, al dirigirse a su salvador, un enorme tigre de pelaje negro..._

J y N: -¡QUIMERA!-

Q: -¿Qué... creen... que hacen... tortolos?- _con dificultad articulo esas palabras y al final soltó una dolida risa, que no hizo más que lograr que el tigre escupiera sangre_ -¿Qué... esperan...? Esto... todavía... no termina…- _su voz se apago con esa última palabra y cayó al suelo ya sin fuerzas..._

 **Edificio de la L.F.R., 10 minutos antes:**

M: -Que empiece la operación- _esas fueron las únicas palabras del jefe de la A.A.Z. y fue más que suficiente para poner en marcha al equipo de rescate_

V: -Me encargo de los niños en el tercer piso, Kaede, despeja los alrededores, Quimera y Judy cuando entremos busquen a Nick y póngalo a resguardo- _Violetta se coloco un auricular y entrego uno a cada uno del equipo_ \- son comunicadores, necesitaremos ambas manos ahí dentro- _oprimió un botón en el auricular para encenderlo_ \- Jefe, necesitaremos fuerza de choque _...- sin terminar la frase la voz de Marco se oyó al otro lado._

M: -Quimera y yo nos encargamos-

V: -Bien, entonces en marcha-

 _todos salieron de la camioneta, al verlos en acción Judy por fin entendió porque tantos rumores sobre la agencia; Violetta comenzó a trepar con suma facilidad por una de las paredes del edificio, dirigiéndose al tercer piso, usando solo sus garras para sostenerse entre las minúsculas grietas de la pared; Kaede se puso en medio de la calle y emitió un fuerte rugido, digno de un león (haciendo que Judy se preguntara que clase de cuerdas vocales tenia la zorra), más bien el rugido de un león, le siguieron otros sonidos de rinocerontes, elefantes, incluso de mapaches, apenas unos segundos después dichos animales parecieron contestar porque otra vez se oyeron sus característicos sonidos..._

K: -Ya advertí a los civiles, evacuaran la zona por sí mismos, tenemos campo libre- _oprimió el botón de su auricular_ \- Johan, Violetta se acerca al tercer piso asegúrate de cubrirla, nosotros nos encargamos de la planta baja-

Jo: -Echo- _contesto la pantera, y preparo su rifle._

M: -Quimera, prepárate, hay que entrar- _dijo una grave voz a espaldas de los agentes frente al edificio._

Q: -Jefe, al fin llega, ¿la estrategia usual?- _Marco asintió y sonrió con clara emoción._

 _Mientras, al mismo tiempo dentro del edificio, un panda rojo se acerco corriendo hasta la zorra que discutía con Nick..._

-Señorita Lira, la policía llego, están alejando a los civiles de la zona-

L: -Bien, entonces recibámoslos como se merecen; parece que tu "princesa azul" vino a rescatarte, que pena que no vivirán para el "felices para siempre"- _al oír eso Nick comenzó a retorcerse para zafarse, pero solo logro caer al suelo._

N: -Si le pones un solo dedo encima te juro que...-

L: -Tranquilo no pondré un solo "dedo" encima de ella, solo le pondré una bala en el cráneo, Jajaja-

 _Nick tomo un largo suspiro antes de hablar..._

N: - Erina, se que estas ahí, debes detenerla, ¡ahora!-

L: -Lo siento pero ella no puede...- _la zorra se detuvo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza_

E: - ¿Qué?, Nick, oh no-

N: -¡Erina!- _el zorro sonrió esperanzado, pero poco le duro, Erina se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza._

L: -¡NO!, nunca volverás a salir, tu no existes, yo soy la única, la verdadera- _miro con furia a Nick_ \- y tú, pronto dejaras de existir... pero primero, dejare que sufras- _miro de nuevo al panda rojo que permanecía a su lado_ \- Preparen las armas, abran fuego en cuanto los vean y trae a los "dormidos", mostrémosles de que es capaz mi creación-

 **Fuera del edificio...**

 _Marco y Quimera se colocaron frente a la puerta de acero y sin esperar un segundo se arrojaron contra ella abriéndola de golpe, en cuanto entraron fueron recibidos por una lluvia de balas de un grupo de animales que esperaban tras la puerta, todos portando AK-47; Rápidamente Marco se coloco frente a Quimera, usando su cuerpo como escudo para él; recibió toda la ráfaga de disparos pero no se movió un centímetro, Quimera aprovecho ese momento y dando dos pasos hacia atrás tomo impulso y salto por encima de su jefe, cayo detrás de un chita que estaba entre los que disparaban, lo tomo de un brazo y con suma facilidad se lo quebró como si fuera una varita de madera, el chita grito del dolor; Quimera lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojo a su izquierda derribando a cuatro animales que seguían disparando, saco su arma y disparo tres balas sedantes a su derecha, derribando a los que quedaban._

J: -Jefe ¿Está Bien?-

M: -Si Judy, estoy bien, solo...- _miro sus brazos y vio algunas áreas sin pelo donde las balas habían rozado sin impactar_ \- un poco "quemado"-

J: -¿Cómo es posible?- _la coneja no salía de su asombro, cuando de los andamios que servían de puente en el piso intermedio una nueva ráfaga de disparos comenzó. Quimera tomo a Judy y corrió para ponerse a cubierto, mientras Marco corrió hacia adelante en dirección a los disparos, saco su arma y comenzó a disparar_

J: -Esos son rifles de asalto IMI Tavor, ¡debería estar lleno de agujeros y sin embargo no tiene heridas!- _Judy veía entre impresionada y asustada, como el oso derribaba uno a uno a los tiradores a pesar de estar recibiendo los disparos._

Q: -Es por sus huesos, son casi tan densos como el acero y su piel es una maldita coraza, es cinco veces más gruesa que la de un rinoceronte; Ahora concéntrate, observa a los que nos atacan, dime si alguno es de los desaparecidos-

J: -No ninguno, hasta ahora solo mercenarios-

Q: -Bien- _Quimera apretó el botón de su auricular_ \- Kaede, el jefe se enfrenta a tiradores, pero son demasiados, es tu turno-

K: -Bien, ¿de qué especie?- _contesto la zorra, que se ocultaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada_

Q: -Un león, tres mapaches, dos osos polares, también veo algunos hurones, y cinco tigres-

K: -Bien, voy por los tigres, mejor cúbrete los oídos, no quiero que te afecte; esto no será nada bonito- _rápidamente Kaede corrió dentro del edificio y se cubrió tras un viejo mueble, observo donde estaban los animales y comenzó a emitir fuertes rugidos de tigre; en cuanto oyeron los rugidos, los tigres dejaron de disparar al equipo y comenzaron a disparar a sus aliados, cuando estos cayeron, se dispararon a sí mismos_

M: -¡Despejado! (por ahora)- _grito el oso al ver que no quedaban tiradores; los cuatro corrieron a través de un pasillo que comunicaba al almacén de muestras de laboratorio, en medio de este y atado a una silla estaba Nick_

J: -¡Nick!- _estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, cuando el zorro miro hacia atrás y grito…_

N: -¡No se acerquen!- _en cuanto termino la frase, un joven elefante salió de detrás de una de las columnas, tenía la mirada perdida y llevaba dos bandas cruzadas en el cuerpo de la que colgaban granadas. Tomó dos, les quito el seguro y las arrojo hacia los agentes, rápidamente estos corrieron para evitar las explosiones, inmediatamente después de que estas ocurrieron otro grupo de animales armados aparecieron, todos tenían la misma mirada que el elefante y abrieron fuego... El impacto de una de las explosiones había alcanzado a Nick por lo que había salido volando hacía un lado, pero aun quedaba expuesto a los disparos, y un fragmento de la granada se había incrustado en la pierna de Judy..._

 **De nuevo en el presente:**

Q: -¿Qué... esperan...? Esto... todavía... no termina-

K: - ¡Nick!, ¡Judy!, ¡quítense de ahí¡- _Kaede se acerco corriendo, del interior de su chaqueta saco varios shuriken que arrojo al elefante de las granadas, todos impactaron en el animal, este dio un paso hacia atrás y se enderezo recobrando el equilibrio, lo que la sorprendió y horrorizo._

J: -Kaede espera, ese es uno de los desaparecidos, Hansel Elle-

K: -Tiene siete shurikens llenos de veneno paralizante y aun camina, si es uno de los desaparecidos, entonces...- _La zorra trago saliva antes de continuar_ \- ya sabemos que hace el suero terminado- _Los disparos comenzaron de nuevo_ \- por ahora cubrámonos-

J: -Pe-pero, Quimera-

K: -Sus vidas son mas importante ahora, cúbranse- _Kaede tomo la piedra del collar de Quimera y la introdujo en la boca de este_ \- eso será suficiente, ¡muévanse!-

 _Los oficiales obedecieron y corrieron a cubrirse tras un viejo escritorio_

J: -Casi lo olvido, el resto de los tiradores... ¡son todos los desaparecidos de hace 10 años!- _grito a Kaede, que lanzaba shurikens a los animales que disparaban sin que el veneno de estos surtiera efecto alguno, de hecho ni siquiera lograba que dejaran de disparar._

K: -Rayos, mis armas son inútiles-

L: -Eso no es todo- _Lira apareció detrás de los animales que disparaban, saco una pistola de su bolsillo y apunto a la pierna de una cebra que estaba entre los que disparaban_ \- les inyecte una versión mejorada luego de que se llevaron al rinoceronte- _disparo a la pierna de la cebra, la cual ni se inmuto_ \- Ya no sienten dolor, compasión, ni nada, solo obedecen ordenes y para cuando termine con los niños nuevos, tampoco podrán herirlos, solo necesitaba un último ingrediente, la "sangre milagrosa", así solían decirle ¿verdad?-

J y N-¿"sangre milagrosa"?-

K: -Significa que ella sabía que vendríamos a buscarla. ¡Vas tras Quimera ¿cierto?!-

L: -Les tomo 20 años aparecer, pero valdrán la pena- _hizo una seña al elefante que todavía tenía las granadas, este asintió y se dispuso a arrojar de nuevo el explosivo artefacto, pero una garra negra detuvo la pata del elefante._

N y J: -¡Quimera!- _Nick y Judy se alegraron al verlo con vida, pero Kaede solo lo veía con preocupación._

K: -No, no es él-

L: -Len "la bestia" Quimeria, Hace 25 años fue el primer caso registrado del "síndrome de la bestia", estudiado y registrado por Sir Arthur Pain - _al ver la cara de sorpresa del zorro y la coneja Lira miro a Quimera que aun sostenía la pata del elefante_ \- ¿Acaso no les contaste a tus amigos de tu "situación? Que lastima _\- dijo con tono irónico, pero Quimera no respondió, tomo el cuello del elefante, en un rápido movimiento lo levanto como si fuera una pluma y lo arrojo contra el grupo de animales frente a Lira, esta salto hacia atrás al ver acercarse con rapidez el cuerpo del enorme animal el cual derribo a todos los otros, en su rostro se podía ver miedo, no esperaba esa reacción del tigre negro._

Q: -¿Amigos?, como si necesitara algo así, lo único que me importa es la justica; Len cree que todo crimen merece un castigo, ¿pero por que solo castigar?, no puedes detener el mal, pero puedes erradicarlo- _Un instinto asesino era perceptible en el tigre negro-_ Lira Wilde, atentaste contra la vida de tu hermano y la de sus allegados, te atreviste a jugar con la vida de otros; por el poder que me otorgo a mi mismo como juez jurado y verdugo... te sentencio a muerte, voy a detenerte ahora y para siempre-

 _Lira esquivo a duras penas el zarpazo del tigre, de entre sus ropas saco una jeringa y logro inyectar un líquido violáceo en el cuerpo de Quimera_

L: -Veamos que harás cuando te ordene matar a tus amigos, te inyecte el mismo suero que a los otros, ahora harás lo que te diga- _confiadamente se acerco a Quimera que se había puesto de rodillas y sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, cuando la zorra se acerco bastante, Quimera sonrió y rápidamente tomo a Lira del cuello..._

Q: -Estas equivocada, ¡Nadie le da órdenes a La Bestia!- _comenzó a estrujar el cuello de la zorra lentamente, cuando de repente un shuriken se incrusto en su mano. El tigre negro soltó a Lira y volteo a ver al culpable que no era otra que Kaede, y con furia le habló_ \- Por obstruir el cumplimiento de mi sentencia y ayudar a una criminal, Kaede Hanami, esta sentenciada a muerte-

K: -Tan solo inténtalo, "gatito"- _Aunque trato de disimular, en sus ojos se podía ver miedo_.

 _Judy y Nick veían a Quimera y Kaede listos para atacarse, intercambiaron miradas entre ellos pensando exactamente lo mismo:_

 _J y N: -¡Oh, dulces galletas con queso!-_

* * *

 _Wow, no saben lo difícil que fue hacer este capítulo… bueno no tan difícil, pero hace mucho no describía una escena de acción así que tarde un poco, omití muchas peleas porque me parecieron innecesarias y solo deje lo relevante para la historia; ya se acerca el final de esta historia, así que espero la esten disfrutando. Por cierto notaron el guiño al fic "El amor ¿Puede contra nosotros mismos?", de_ **Darkkness666** _a quien agradezco por seguir mi historia y siempre apoyar con sus reviews, si no lo leyeron se los recomiendo. También agradezco a todos los que me leen y… no se me ocurre nada más que agregar, en fin…_

 _Sin más que decir, ¡See You Next Time!_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X: Solo cuatro pasos

"Es mejor ser violento, si hay violencia en nuestros corazones,

Que colocarnos una capa de no-violencia para cubrir la impotencia."

 _ **Mahatma Gandhi.**_

 _Se dice, que solo se necesitan cuatro pasos para salvar una vida..._

K: -¿Seguro que quieres pelear?, Lira se escapa- _Kaede_ _se preparaba para enfrentar a su compañero y amigo_

Q: -No te preocupes, una presa a la vez- _contesto el tigre negro sin ocultar su instinto asesino_

K: -Nick, Judy, vayan tras Lira yo retendré a Quimera- _Nick asintió, tomo a Judy en brazos y fue tras su hermana, Judy tenía una pierna herida, Nick por su parte no tenía heridas graves, pero estaba golpeado y cansado; La situación solo empeoraba..._

Q: -¿verdad crees que podrás detenerme?, ¡Estás loca!- _ante el comentario Kaede bajo los brazos y su rostro cambio, ahora solo se veía furia en él..._

K: -Atrévete a decirme loca una vez más-

Q: -Loca... - _Kaede tomo la piedra que tenía en la pulsera, la desprendió y se la trago_ \- Bien, ahora será interesante-

 _Primer paso_ : _desear salvarla_...

 _En cuanto Quimera avanzo para atacar, Kaede ya se había colocado tras de él; seis shurikens directos al cuerpo del enorme tigre, pero este ni se inmuto, se dio vuelta rápidamente y conecto un fuerte golpe al estomago de la zorra que salió volando hacia atrás; a pesar del golpe, Kaede se puso de pie casi de inmediato y miro a su oponente con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Q: -¿Qué es tan gracioso? Estas cosquillas no me harán nada- _Dijo mientras se quitaba los shurikens_

K: -Puede no dolerte, pero esos fueron todos los nervios del deltoides, espero que no necesites ese brazo- _al oír esto, el tigre intento mover su brazo derecho y noto que no respondía._

Q: -Buen intento, pero... – _tomo su brazo y lo presiono con fuerza-_ también tome el "MT-2"- _mostro a Kaede como su brazo ya se movía._

K: -Entonces estamos iguales, voy a estrellar esa cara tuya contra el suelo- _contesto la zorra, pero su furia era fingida, el único deseo en su interior era recuperar a su amigo._

Q: -¿Iguales?, Oh claro que no- _en un rápido movimiento, esta vez fue Quimera quien se coloco detrás de Kaede, la tomo del cuello y la estrello contra el suelo_ \- Esto no es "suelo" pequeña, es una mesa de operaciones...- _volvió a levantar a la zorra y la arrojo contra una pared_ \- ¡Y yo soy el cirujano!-

 _Segundo paso: No trates de salvarla solo, ten una ayuda a la mano..._

 _Kaede estaba aturdida por los golpes, pero aun así comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección a una esquina, en la cual estaba la escalera que comunicaba al segundo piso._

Q: -Interesante compuesto el "MT-2"- _habló mientras se acercaba a la zorra_ \- Parece una simple piedra, pero si lo consumes, te vuelves casi invencible, aunque solo dura 30 minutos- _cuando estuvo al lado de Kaede le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas, empujando a la zorra hasta justo al lado de la escalera_ \- Aumento de fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y los más increíble, tu regeneración se vuelve tan rápida que incluso puedes salvarte de un disparo al corazón- _volvió a patear a la zorra_ \- pero a pesar de eso, cuando pasan sus efectos, el cansancio puede dejarte inmóvil por todo un día-

 _Tercer paso: Sálvala..._

 _Quimera saco sus garras, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de Kaede, pero en ese instante una delgada figura salto desde el segundo piso, aterrizando justo en medio de Quimera y Kaede_

K: -Sí que tardaste- _Dijo observando a la tigresa de las nieves frente a ella_ -¿Ya sabes cómo volverlo a la normalidad?-

V: -¿Normalidad?, como si él tuviera algo de eso, pero… quizá pueda hacerlo despertar-

Q: -Violetta, si te interpones en mi juicio, te sentenciare a ti...- _Quimera no pudo terminar la frase, Violetta se arrojo sobre él, entonces preparo sus garras dispuesto a detener cualquier ataque, pero la tigresa no lo ataco, se aferro a su cuello con todas las fuerza que tenia y lo besó. Quimera intento separarla pero Violetta también había consumido el MT-2 y sus fuerzas estaban igualadas; Violetta profundizo más el beso, hasta que el tigre perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo junto con ella. El tigre abrió los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces al ver a Violetta, quien a pesar de la caída no detuvo el beso, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de aire, así que tomo a su compañera del rostro, la separo de él y la empujo a un costado_

Q: -¡Violetta, pero que demo...!-

V: -Veo que volviste, el maldito no quería irse... Agradece que también pueda secretar el Loto blanco en mi saliva- _dijo con suma tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía un poco la tierra del uniforme. Al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, Quimera golpeo el suelo con furia._

Q: -Rayos, no puedo creer que lo deje salir, no mate a nadie ¿Cierto?-

K: -No, estabas muy ocupado tratando de matarme a mi- _(Nótese la ironía); Kaede ya se había repuesto de los golpes_ \- pero debemos darnos prisa, Nick y Judy fueron tras Lira, y solo nos quedan 15 minutos del efecto del MT-2-

V: -Es cierto, ya libere a los niños del tercer piso, Johan y el jefe los están llevando con los demás para que los trasladen al hospital, al parecer todavía no les inyectaron el suero, pero... la forma en que estaban...- _Cuando entró a la habitación donde estaban los pequeños, los encontró colgando de unas esposas unidas al techo por cadenas_ \- No sé qué le ocurrió a esa mujer, pero su ira y rencor… nunca vi algo así-

 _En ese instante se oyeron dos disparos provenientes de la habitación contigua y el grito desgarrador de Judy; Los tres agentes corrieron en dirección al grito._

 _Al llegar al almacén donde se encontraban los oficiales, los tres agentes vieron como el peor final se estaba desarrollando._

L: -Te dije que te haría sufrir antes de matarte Nicky- _Lira había disparado un dardo con el suero a Nick; su mirada se torno vacía, a paso relajado se alejo de Judy y se coloco al lado de su hermana, esperando la fatídica orden_ \- Ahora, mata a la coneja- _Nick se volteo y observo a Judy, sin dudarlo saco sus garras y se abalanzo sobre ella. Aun herida Judy logro dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque del zorro en el último momento._

J: -Nick, se que estas ahí, reacciona por favor- _Sus suplicas llegaban a oídos sordos, su novio estaba sumido en la nada sentimental, en su mente solo estaba la orden que Lira le había dado, nada mas importaba, Sus más bajos instintos clamaban sangre, le gritaban en su mente "Mátala"..._

 _En cuanto el zorro lanzo su segundo ataque, Quimera lo detuvo rápidamente, tratando de no lastimarlo demasiado, torció su brazo hacia atrás y lo sometió._

Q: -¡Quieto Nicholas!, sé que no quieres hacer esto, ¡resiste!- _pero sus palabras también llegaron a oídos sordos, el zorro se movía violentamente, finalmente se disloco el hombro logrando así soltarse del agarre del tigre negro y luego volvió a colocarse el hombro en su lugar._

L: -Ya se los advertí agentes, el no siente dolor ni compasión, ahora su único interés es hacer lo que le dije _\- Lira reía maliciosamente_ \- ¡Veinte Años!, veinte años desde el día que la vida había dejado de tener sentido para mí, pero hoy por fin, cumpliré mis deseos-

V:-¡Te pudrirás en prisión primero! - _Violetta saco su espada y apunto con ella a Lira, mientras Kaede vendaba la herida de Judy_

L: -Oh no, aun tengo un último truco- _saco una jeringa con un liquido rojizo y se lo inyecto_ \- este es ultimo ingrediente del suero, la sangre de Len Quimeria, uno de los misterios de la naturaleza, al día de hoy no han determinado todas las propiedades químicas que posee, se dice que solo diez gotas de su sangre pueden curar el cáncer- _segundos después, su mirada cambio, todo rastro de cordura despareció de ella, su mirada se volvió fría y calculadora. Violetta no espero un segundo, se coloco en posición y ataco velozmente con su espada, uno, dos... cuatro cortes, ninguno alcanzo a su objetivo, con extrema agilidad Lira evitaba todos y cada uno de los ataque; Violetta estaba sorprendida, incluso Quimera tenía dificultades para evitar sus ataques con la espada cuando entrenaban, se jactaba de ser la mejor en el mundo en el uso de la catana y con justa razón, pero ahora parecía una principiante lanzando cortes al aire, incluso bajo los efecto del MT-2, Lira superaba su velocidad, pero no su ingenio; apunto la hoja de la espada al corazón de la zorra y se abalanzó sobre ella, como antes Lira esquivo el ataque, pero sin ningún esfuerzo Violetta cambio la trayectoria del ataque logrando hacerle un profundo corte en un costado._

L: -¡Maldita!- _Dijo con una mueca de dolor, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír mostrando todos los dientes_ \- Es broma, mira, no es nada- _el corte que Violetta le hizo se cerraba en segundos, dejando solo una leve marca_ \- Fue más efectivo de lo que pensaba- _sin embargo la reacción de Violetta ante eso fue extraña, no se sorprendió, no se asusto, no reacciono de ninguna de las formas que Lira espero; solo se le quedo viendo, la mirada de la tigresa denotaba cierta lastima_ \- Que sucede, ¿¡El zorro te comió la lengua!?- _se burlo, pero era evidente su confusión por la reacción de la tigresa._

V: -Y pensar que por un segundo me preocupe...-

 _Violetta dio un largo suspiro, coloco la funda de su espada, que normalmente llevaba oculta en su espalda, en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, enfundo la espada que sostenía con la mano derecha, pero no soltó el mango._

V: -Siento lastima por ti, casi una vida dedicada a la venganza, bueno, si es que alguna vez tuviste algo parecido a una "vida", solo contéstame algo- _se inclino levemente hacia adelante y con su mano izquierda sostuvo la funda de la espada para que se mantuviera firme; Con un gesto de la cabeza señalo a Nick que era sostenido por Quimera_ \- ¿Cómo reviertes los efectos del suero?-

L: -Veras, no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello, así que... no tengo idea-

V: -Ya veo- _respondió Violetta en extremo calmada, ni siquiera sus compañeros entendían porque el repentino cambio_ \- Significa que de todas formas tendremos que buscar la cura por nosotros mismo, así que no debo preocuparme de tu integridad física-

L: -No sé porque estas tan calmada, pero pronto descansaras para si... Ahrggg- _Lira se retorció de dolor y escupió sangre_ \- ¿Qué sucede?-

V: -Puedes llamarlo Karma... o simple idiotez-

L: -Maldita, voy a matarte- _Con furia se arrojo contra Violetta, pero en cuanto se acerco, la tigresa desenfundo con extrema velocidad su espada, cortando desde el lado izquierdo de la cintura de Lira hasta el hombro, y volvió a enfundar la espada. De nuevo la herida sano en pocos segundos, pero esta vez dejo cicatriz._

V: -Es verdad, aun no determinan todos los usos que puede tener la sangre de Quimera, supongo que investigaste mucho tiempo para saber sobre ella, ¿Nunca te peguntaste porque no la han usado hasta ahora?-

L: -La A.A.Z mantiene muchas cosas en secreto, ¿Por qué me preocuparía?- _Volvió a escupir sangre._

V: -La sangre de Quimera no es un don, es una maldición, sus anticuerpos no distinguen entre células, atacan y destruyen todo a su paso, puede que a él no lo afecte mucho pero cuando la pones en otro cuerpo, bueno... firmas una sentencia de muerte-

 _La zorra bajo la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el suelo, de un bolsillo oculto en la ropa en su espalda tomo una pequeña pistola, tenía una sola bala, un solo disparo..._

V: -No servirá, puedo desviar fácilmente ese disparo, ríndete de una vez Lira, los anticuerpos reaccionan con la adrenalina, mientras más luches peor será el dolor-

-No... No es para ti- _La zorra levanto la vista, sus ojos vidriosos, su mirada llena de lamento, compasión y una mórbida alegría, sabía que iba hacer, sabía que no podía perdonar sus acciones y que solo ella podría terminar la pesadilla, incluso si significaba dejar a su única familia atrás, pero no podía evitar la felicidad de pensar que todo terminaría de una vez._

E: - Y... mi nombre es Erina- _Miro a Nick, que forcejeaba para soltarse de sus esposas, con ayuda de Kaede y Judy, Quimera por fin pudo detener al zorro_ \- ¡Nick basta!- _su voz sonaba quebrada_ \- Tengo otra orden para ti, se feliz y...- _las lagrimas por fin salieron de sus ojos_ \- más que nada ¡Vive!- _con ese último grito coloco el arma en su cien y jalo el gatillo..._

 _Cuarto paso: Cuando es por una vida... Llega hasta las últimas consecuencias._

* * *

 _Espero les guste, Gracias_ _ **Darkness666**_ _y_ _ **Alex Fox de Wilde** por su reviews y a todos los que siguen esta historia._

 _Sin más que decir ¡See You Next Time!_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI: Solo al final, todo comienza…

 _Y así todo parecía terminar, el cuerpo inerte de Erina sobre un creciente charco de sangre, en su mano, una humeante arma y en su rostro... una sonrisa. No se arrepentía, su último pensamiento fue que aquello no era el fin de su vida, no, eso no importaba, lo que hizo fue terminar la pesadilla que hace tantos años había hecho sufrir a su familia, en especial a él, su hermano, probablemente la persona que mas quiso en su vida... Si, lo que hizo, fue un acto de amor..._

 _Apenas tres minutos después el edificio se había llenado de policías, los heridos fueron atendidos y con ayuda de Judy los animales desaparecidos fueron identificados y sus familias informadas de esto; Nick aun estaba bajo los efectos del suero, pero por suerte las lobas gemelas que identificaron los efectos del suero también lograron desarrollar un antídoto. La gran pareja de oficiales de Zootopia había resuelto otro caso, pero nadie festejo, solo el llanto de un zorro pudo oírse, después de todo... ella era su familia._

 **2 Días después...**

B: -Bien, déjenme entenderlo- _El enorme búfalo observaba con seriedad a Violetta y Judy frente a él_ \- Lira Wilde, Hermana de Nicholas Wilde, dedico veinte años de su vida a secuestrar y experimentar con jóvenes para desarrollar un suero que los volviera algo así como "autómatas"- _La coneja asintió_ \- y me dicen que, no solo lo logro, si no que su única motivación para hacer todo eso fue que ¿quería dejar de ser ignorada?- _La tigresa asintió_ \- pero en el último momento eh...- _Bogo observo el informe que tenía en el escritorio_ \- Erina, su segunda personalidad retomo el control y ¿Simplemente se suicido?-

V: -Resumiendo lo ocurrido, digamos que si-

J: -Creo que pensó que así, todo terminaría y podría redimirse por todo lo que hizo- _la tristeza se evidenciaba en sus palabras._ _Bogo suspiro antes de hablar..._

B: -¿Y el oficial Wilde?-

V: -Durante la investigación descubrimos que Katherine Wilde, la madre Nick, estaba internada en el hospital en estado catatónico desde hace varios años, reacciono cuando vio a su hijo en las noticias-

J: -Nick y ella se reencontraron, ambos están el cementerio visitando la tumba- _agrego Judy, tanto ella como Violetta vestían vestidos negros, Judy tenía un sombrero del mismo color._

V: -Sí, de hecho casi es hora, ya deberíamos irnos-

B: -Bien, pueden irse, el informe es bastante completo; Hopps, tú y Wilde pueden tomarse el resto de la semana- _Bogo cerro la carpeta con el informe y la coloco en el archivero de su oficina, y a pesar de tantas tragedias no pudo evitar sonreír al ver por fin el sello de "Caso resuelto"._

 **Cementerio de Zootopia (15 Minutos después):**

 _Nick se encontraba junto a su madre, exceptuando la diferencia de edad ambos zorros eran iguales, incluso tenían el mismo color de ojos. Con ellos se encontraban Quimera, Marco, Johan y Kaede, además de un oso polar quien oficiando de sacerdote precedía la pequeña ceremonia funeraria, en eso llegaron Violetta y Judy_...

 _Luego de unas palabras, Quimera y Violetta se dispusieron a cantar en homenaje a las tumbas ante las que estaban..._

 _(_ _watch?v=QpAvfmomw2I_ _A partir de 1: 30)_

 _V: -Con te partirò, paesi che non ho mai  
Veduto e vissuto con te  
Adesso sui li vivrò  
Con te partirò, su navi per mari  
Che io lo so no, no, non esistono piu  
Con te io li vivrò-_

 _La voz de Violetta inundaba el Lugar, pronto se le sumo Quimera..._

 _Q: -Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte  
E mancan le parole  
E io solo so che sei con me, con me  
Tu mia luna tu sei qui con me  
Mio sole tu sei qui con me, con me, con me, con me-_

 _En cuanto empezó el estribillo, Nick rompió a llorar, no le importaba que lo vieran, quería sacar todo lo que se había estado guardando... frente a él dos tumbas, en sus epitafios se leía:_ " _Robert Wilde, amado padre y esposo" y a su lado la tumba con uno de los más curiosos epitafios del lugar_ : " _Lira Wilde, amada Hija/ Erina Wilde, amada hija y hermana..."_

 _Q: -No, no, non esistono più  
Con te io li rivivo  
Con te partirò  
Q y V: -Su navi per mari che, io lo so  
No, no, non esistono pio  
Con te io li rivivrò  
Con te partirò_

 _El dúo termino, Nick permanecía arrodillado frente a la tumba de su hermana, con una mano sobre ella; El resto de los presentes se alejaron unos momentos para darle privacidad_

J: -Esto fue demasiado para él... para todos en realidad- _Judy conversaba con Violetta y Kaede a unos pocos metros de donde estaba Nick._

K:-Si lo sabemos judy, pero como mi padre decía "solo al final todo comienza"-

J: -¿A qué te refieres?-

K: -Que el final de algo, solo es el aviso de que algo nuevo va a empezar- _Kaede miro a Violetta y con un gesto de la cabeza señalo a Judy, La tigresa suspiro, saco un sobre de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia Judy, quien lo tomo algo confundida._

V: -Quería esperar unos días pero... es una solicitud, tu y Nick tienen talento y han demostrado gran espíritu- _Violetta suspiro otra vez y sonrió_ \- queremos que trabajen en la A.A.Z. con nosotros-

J: -Gracias, pero...- _Judy iba a rechazar la invitación, pero Kaede la interrumpió._

K: -Escucha Judy, no tienes que responder ahora, tu deber en este momento es estar junto a ese zorro _\- señalando a Nick_ \- pero de verdad queremos que lo consideres, tu sueño es hacer del mundo un mejor lugar... -

V: -Y nuestro deber es que sueños como el tuyo se cumplan-

 _La zorra gris se acerco a Judy y le dio un abrazo, el cual la coneja acepto con gusto. Luego de separarse, Judy se encamino hacia Nick. Y en cuanto se alejo bastante..._

K: -¿"Han demostrado gran espíritu"?, ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor?-

V: -¿Que iba a decirle? _,_ "¿Sabes?, descubrimos que tu memoria podría ser de las más precisas del mundo ¡felicidades eres un fenómeno como nosotros!" _-_

K: -No olvides a Nick, su IQ es de 193, es la decima persona más lista del mundo; Les espera un difícil camino-

 **Mientras…**

 _Nick se lamentaba frente a la tumba de Erina y Lira..._

N: -No sé, si en toda esta locura, de verdad hubo un culpable... Si mamá y papá no te hubieran ignorado, si yo lo hubiera sabido antes- _se detuvo un momento pensando en lo que decía_ \- No, creo que al final las cosas solo pasan- _esbozo una dolida sonrisa_ \- creo que pude sacar algo positivo de todo esto... conocí a Judy y gracias a ella, le estoy demostrando al mundo que soy más que un "zorro astuto"... pero... solo, solo quisiera que me vieran…- _Nick rompió a llorar de nuevo, pero de repente sintió una extraña calidez, alzo la vista y a unos paso de donde estaba, vio como dos zorras lo miraban, ambas tenían una mancha en forma de estrella en el cuello_ \- _¿E-Erina?, ¿Lira?_ \- _Ambas zorras miraron a Nick y asintieron, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a alejarse hasta desaparecer; El mensaje fue claro para Nick, ambas mitades de su hermana ahora estaban en paz..._

J: -¿Nick?, ¿Cómo estás?- _Judy se acerco hasta Nick, aun arrodillado frente a las tumbas._

 _Nick, solo pudo sonreír ante lo que había visto._

N: - Estoy bien zanahorias, después de todo, solo al final todo comienza _\- Judy rio al oír por segunda vez la frase, pensó si todos los zorro usaban las mismas frases; Nick también rio... después de todo, una sonrisa pudo ser dibujada..._

 _Nick se levanto del suelo y junto con Judy se encaminaron a la entrada del cementerio, era momento de regresar a casa, mañana se encargarían de dar explicaciones a la madre de Nick y la familia de Judy, pero hoy descansarían. Cuando llegaron a la entrada se toparon con una Nutria quien al verlos se apresuro a acercárseles..._

-Disculpe, ¿Es usted el oficial Nicholas Wilde?- _pregunto la nutria_

N: -Sí, soy yo, ¿Nos conocemos?-

-No, soy cartero, vengo a hacerle una entrega, debía entregarla en mano y en la jefatura me informaron que estaría aquí... aunque le confieso que me acaba de hacer ganar varias apuestas-

N: -¿a qué se refiere?- _pregunto mientras tomaba el paquete._

-Bueno, puede que le parezca extraño, pero hace un año, apenas unos días después de lo ocurrido con los aulladores, una joven zorra entro a la oficina de correos con ese paquete y dijo, que era para su hermano, cuando le preguntamos donde vivía su hermano para hacer la entrega nos dijo- _la nutria se puso a recordar ese día_ \- "Mi hermano es Nicholas Wilde, si quieren encontrarlo deben esperar a que se convierte en el primer zorro policía, ese día deben hacer la entrega", muchos se rieron pero aceptamos el desafío, yo aposte a que haríamos la entrega, la mayoría aposto a nunca habría un zorro policía- _Nick y Judy estaban sorprendidos, rápidamente Nick quito el envoltorio de la pequeña caja y la abrió, dentro había un DVD, se despidieron del cartero y se apresuraron a llegar a su departamento._

 _En cuanto atravesaron la puerta de su apartamento, Nick rápidamente puso el DVD en el reproductor, mientras Judy cerraba la puerta, cuando el aparato se encendió el video se reprodujo automáticamente, Erina apareció en la pantalla:_

E: -Hola Nicky- _tenia la misma sonrisa que su hermano, esa sonrisa que oculta un gran dolor_ \- es la primera vez en algunos años que puedo tomar el control, jeje...- _suspiro pesadamente_ \- Si estás viendo esto, entonces ya no estoy a tu lado... pero hey, felicidades, significa que también eres un policía- _Nick y Judy permanecían atentos a cada palabra_ \- en fin, el verdadero motivo de este video es, bueno... Lira, está preparando su venganza contra él mundo, fabricando algún tipo de suero... y en el proceso algo paso; cuando te vi en televisión, habiendo resuelto el caso junto a esa linda conejita, algo me dijo que ella te sacaría del abismo en el que Lira te dejo hace años, y fue cuando pude retomar el control y usar lo que Lira descubrió para el bien...- _Mientras explicaba de que se trataba el descubrimiento, una gran sonrisa se formo en los rostros de Judy y Nick_ \- una última cosa, esto es para Judy Hopps...- _suspiro y luego rio un poco_ \- estoy segura que estarás al lado de Nick cuando vea esto, así que te pido, no lo dejes ir... por favor, promete que le darás la felicidad que por mi culpa le fue negada-

J: -Lo prometo- _Pareció como si Erina escuchara, pues volvió a sonreír luego de lo que dijo Judy._

E: -Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decir, al final del video esta la dirección del lugar donde escondí el suero modificado, lo llame "Helena", en griego significa antorcha, porque quiero que sea la luz que brille en la oscuridad, pero al igual que ocurrió con "Helena de Troya" puede desatar una guerra; dejare esa decisión en tus manos, y Nick...Te Quiero- _la pantalla se puso en negro y unos segundos después un mensaje apareció, era una dirección en el distrito nocturno..._

 _ **Un Año después...**_

 _(_ _watch?v=bZ_BoOlAXyk_ _A partir de 1: 00)_

 _Nick no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro en la sala de espera, ese día en particular no había mucha gente en hospital de Zootopia, pero el silencio no hacía más que acrecentar el nerviosismo del vulpino..._

N: -Ya pasaron dos horas, espero que todo salga bien-

Ka: -Hijo, cálmate, tu nacimiento llevo tres horas de labor de parto, así que relájate- _Katherine trataba de calmar a su hijo, pero ella misma estaba algo nerviosa, un hijo de un zorro y un conejo era algo nuevo para ella y seguramente para el resto del mundo. En una mesita junto a ella había un periódico, tenía la foto de un tigre y una antílope tomados de las manos, en donde se leía la siguiente noticia:_

 _Nuevo nacimiento inter-especie en Zootopia_

 _Un nuevo matrimonio inter-especie se ve beneficiado, gracias al Suero "Helena" que permite la compatibilidad de genes de distintas especies, el cual desato polémica hace apenas un año, pero hoy es la esperanza de cientos de parejas..._

 _Nick seguía sumido en su nerviosismo, cuando una pareja de conejos llamo su atención_

B: -¡Nicholas!-

N: -Señor y señora Hopps, que bueno que llegaron- _ver a los padres de Judy, lo calmo un poco_

B: -Ya te dije que no me llames "señora", solo dime Bonnie-

S: -Por mí, puedes seguir llamándome "señor Hopps"- _Agrego Stu, ganándose un codazo de su esposa_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- _Bonnie solo ignoro a su esposo, al ver a Katherine se acerco a saludar._

 _Nick aun no entendía como la madre de Judy y la suya se habían vuelto tan amigas, aunque suponía que era el hecho de que hace mucho que ambas esperaban un nieto de sus hijos. La pareja de conejos y la madre de Nick charlaban, para informarse de cómo estaban las cosas; Su charla fue interrumpida por el llamado de una enfermera_

-Señor Wilde-

N: -Sí, aquí estoy- _se apresuro a ir hacia la enfermera, una amable cebra, junto a su madre y los padres de Judy_ -¿Como salió todo?- _pregunto algo nervioso._

-No tiene de que preocuparse, no hubo complicaciones, los niños están bien-

Ka: -¿Los?-

-Sí, son mellizos, una coneja y un zorro, felicidades-

N: -Y ¿Cuándo puedo verlos?-

-Ahora si lo desea, la trasladamos a la habitación hace unos minutos, síganme- _la cebra los guio hasta una habitación, cuando llegaron abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Nick y los demás_.

J: -Hola Nick, saluda a Laila y Alan Wilde - _Judy se oía algo cansada debido a la anestesia que le habían dado; Para Nick lo que tenía delante era la escena más tierna del mundo, acostada en la cama, Judy tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño zorro de pelaje grisáceo, y a una pequeña coneja de pelaje rojizo..._

N: -Judy, míralos- _delicadamente tomo a la pequeña bebe entre sus brazo_ \- son tan...-

J: -Que ni se te ocurra usar la palabra con "T", Nick-

N: -Oh, por favor zanahorias... ¿nunca cambiaras verdad?-

J: -¿Por qué cambiaria?, sabes que así me amas-

N: -¿Lo sé?, si, si lo sé- _se acerco a Judy_ \- Te amo Judy Hopps- _sellando ese momento con un profundo beso._

K: -De verdad son el uno para el otro- _esa voz burlona llamo la atención de la pareja_

J y N:-¡Kaede!, ¡Chicos!- _En la entrada de la habitación junto a los padres de ellos, estaban los agentes de la A.A.Z., Bogo, Garraza y Finnick._

N: - ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

F: -Vine a ver la que es quizá la única buena decisión en tu vida- _dijo Finnick con su característico grave; Bogo y Garraza, asentían apoyando el comentario._

M: -¿Hablas enserio Wilde?- _dijo con seriedad, pero en seguida relajo su expresión formando una leve sonrisa_ \- tenía que asegurarme que mis futuros agentes y su familia estuvieran bien, además- _señalo a Violetta y Quimera_ \- ellos son fanáticos de los bebes-

V y Q: -¡Jefe!- _Dijeron los tigres con notoria vergüenza, Marco y los demás comenzaron a reír, gran alegría inundaba la sala_

J: -Tenias razón Kaede- _dijo Judy llamando la atención de la zorra gris_ \- Solo al final... Todo comienza-


	12. Chapter 12

Epílogo: Días así…

L: -¿¡Donde esta!?- _una pequeña coneja de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, gritaba con furia a su hermano._

A: -¡No sé de que hablas!- _ahora el pequeño zorro gris y de ojos violetas gritaba_

L: -¡Si lo sabes!, el broche que me regalo la tía Violetta-

 _Además de haber nacido el mismo día, los mellizos de Nick y Judy tenían en común muy pocas cosas; Mientras que Laila era inquieta, impulsiva y ferviente admiradora de su madre, su hermano Alan, pasaba el tiempo observando y admirando a su padre... y aprendiendo todas sus mañas, para disgusto de Judy; Con apenas cuatro años los pequeños ya eran fiel reflejo de sus padres..._

N: -Niños, dejen de gritar van a despertar a su hermana y si ella despierta, su madre me va a matar- _Nick aun tenía mucho camino que recorrer como padre, pero había aprendido que solo mencionar a Judy enojada era suficiente para apaciguar a los pequeños._

L: -¡Papá, dile que me devuelva mi broche!-

A: -¡Explícale a esta torpe, que yo no le quite nada!-

N: -Oigan, oigan, calmados los dos- _suspiro pesadamente_ \- primero, Alan no le digas torpe a tu hermana y segundo, Laila, ¿Estas buscando el broche en forma de camelia que te obsequio Violetta?- _la conejita asintió_ \- ¿el de color blanco y dorado?-

L: -Sí, ese mismo, ¿sabes donde esta?-

N: -Enganchado en tu espalda

L: -¿Qué?- _l_ _a coneja observo su espalda y efectivamente, cerca de su hombro, el broche estaba enganchado; Laila había heredado la "torpeza" de su madre (según Nick)._

N: -Recuerda lo que siempre digo, "no debes acusar a otros, sin tener pruebas de que tengas razón", ahora discúlpate con Alan-

L: -Está bien- _Laila suspiro y miro a su hermano_ \- Perdón por acusarte Alan-

A: -No te preocupes- _puso una mano en la cabeza de su hermana y le revolvió el pelaje sacándole una sonrisa_ \- yo no debí decirte torpe, perdón por eso-

N: -Bien ya que ambos se perdonaron; ya cámbiense y bajen a desayunar- _los pequeños asintieron y fueron a prepararse._

 _Otra característica que los mellizos compartían, la que mas adoraban sus padres, era que podían pelear a diario, a veces insultarse, pero solo les tomaba treinta segundos olvidar su enojo y perdonarse; como dije, eran fiel reflejo de sus padres..._

J: -¡Nick, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme?!- _la voz de Judy provenía de la cocina; cuando nacieron los niños, Quimera los ayudo a mudarse a una nueva casa, tenia 2 pisos y 4 habitaciones, un baño en cada piso, una cocina y una amplia sala_

N: -¡Voy enseguida linda!- _Nick se apresuro a la cocina, al llegar y ver la escena ante él no pudo evitar reír; Judy sostenía con un brazo a una pequeña coneja de color arena, en el otro brazo tenía una bandeja con dos tazas de café y finalmente con su cabeza evitaba que un plato cayera al suelo desde la mesa_ \- ¿Planeas unirte al circo pelusa?- _Apenas_ _contenía la risa._

J: -Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame zorro-

N: -Ya tranquila, además te dije mucha veces que dejes de hacer todo a la vez- _Nick hablaba con cierta seriedad, desde el nacimiento de los bebes Judy se había empeñado en hacer todo, cocinar, limpiar, cuidar a los niños y claro trabajar; por suerte la A.A.Z. era bastante considerada con los agentes que tenían familia y les dieron el fin de semana libre para hacerse cargo de Helena, la bebe de solo tres meses de edad que Judy sostenía._

J: -Tienes razón, pero estoy algo nerviosa, el lunes nos asignaran un nuevo caso y no me gusta dejar a los niños solos-

N: -No te preocupes, recuerda que Violetta y Kaede terminaron una misión hace poco y se ofrecieron a cuidarlos-

 _En un principio solían pedir a Katherine o Bonnie que los cuidaran, pero la madre de Nick aun debía hacerse controles diarios con el médico y no siempre estaba disponible y viajar a Bunny Burrows cada vez, no era una opción, así que optaron por que sus amigos los cuidaran. Por eso los pequeños se acostumbraron a pasar tiempo con Quimera y la "tía Violetta"._

J: -Eso es lo que me preocupa- _Hablaba con una mezcla de culpa y honestidad, quería mucho a sus amigas, pero..._ \- ¿recuerdas el mes pasado?-

N: -Sigues con eso, por favor, los niños se divirtieron con las clases de espada de Violetta-

J: -¿Ah sí? Y las clases de aikido de Quimera o la vez que "Sensei Kaede"- _marcando las comillas en el aire_ \- les explico cómo preparar una bomba toxica usando productos de limpieza-

N: -Bien tú ganas, les diremos que sean más cuidadosas esta vez, pero vamos, al menos estarán preparados en caso de emergencia- _Judy iba replicar cuando el timbre sonó y ambos fueron a abrir la puerta._

K: -Buenos días chicos ¿están listos?-

J: -Hola Kaede, saldremos en unos minuto- _Judy fue a prepararse; como Nick ya estaba preparado se quedo esperando en la sala con Kaede, en eso llegaron los mellizos corriendo, en cuanto vieron a Kaede se detuvieron frente a ella e hicieron una reverencia…_

A y L: -Buen día Sensei Kaede-

K: -Buenos días pupilos y... feliz cumpleaños- _dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que les entregaba una pequeña caja de regalo a cada uno, los niños le agradecieron y se apresuraron a abrir los obsequios._

N: -¿Cómo logras que te traten así?- _Sus hijos adquirieron rápido el respeto por Kaede._

K: -Bueno, con disciplina, algo de tacto y...-

N: -¿les ordenaste que lo hicieran verdad?- _aunque ya sabía que si, le gustaba molestar a la zorra gris_ \- ¿Qué pensara Judy si le digo?- _dijo con sorna_

K: -Uhmm... Probablemente lo mismo que pensara cuando le diga que las clases de espada y aikido fueron tu idea- _Kaede le siguió el juego; la cara de Nick al oírla causo la risa de la zorra gris_ \- jajá, admítelo Wilde, no me has ganado en cuatro años, no lo harás ahora-

 _Por lo parecido de su personalidad, desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, Kaede y Nick trataban de estafarse el uno al otro como en una competencia, el marcador hasta ahora era 5 mil a 10 a favor de Kaede… más o menos; Nick, que siempre se considero el "rey del engaño" fue destronado._

N: -No me culpes por intentar, por cierto ¿Qué es eso?- _Nick miro a los niños, Kaede les había regalado una muñequera a cada uno, la de Alan tenia dibujado un libro abierto y la de Laila una camelia roja_ \- espero que solo sean lo que parecen-

K: -Claro que sí, no les daría armas a los niños, ni nada... parecido...- _su tono no se oía muy seguro, cuando Nick iba a preguntar, Laila hablo..._

L: -Kaede ¿Qué es este botón?- _la pequeña oprimió el botón oculto en el dibujo de su muñequera._

K: -¡No, no, no, detente!- _Muy tarde, la conejita lo apretó y un dardo salió disparado de la muñequera hacia Nick, en cuanto sintió el pinchazo el zorro quedo totalmente paralizado_ \- Ups, Bueno, quizá les di lanza dardos con veneno paralizante- _sonreía nerviosamente mientras miraba al paralizado Nick_ \- tranquilo aquí tengo el antídoto-

 _Minutos después del "incidente" (el cual ambos zorros acordaron no mencionar), Judy había terminado de cambiarse, llevaba una remera blanca y una chaqueta rosada a cuadros, con unos jeans azul. Viajarían a Bunny Burrows ese día para festejar el cumpleaños de los mellizos, como Quimera y los demás tenían el día libre también fueron invitados. Primero fueron a la casa de los agentes para viajar todos juntos, cuando llegaron Violetta los recibió..._

V: -¡Hola mis estrellitas!- _saludo alegre a los pequeños y se inclino para abrazarlos, los niños corrieron hacia ella, pero pasaron de largo y saltaron sobre Quimera que estaba detrás..._

A y L: -¡Quimera!-

Q: -¡Wow!, tranquilos, hola pequeños- _ya que saltaron sobre el sorpresivamente el tigre cayó al suelo y se encontraba con los niños sobre él_ \- Judy, ayúdame- _suplico_

J: -Ya chicos dejen al pobre tigre- _dijo Judy, ganándose un "ooohhh" de los niños_

V: -¿Cómo es que siempre se roba la atención?-

N: -Bueno... Quimera es como un peluche gigante para ellos-

 _Eso causo la risa de todos... excepto la de Quimera claro._

 **Bunny Burrows, 2 horas después...**

N: -Bien, recuerda, debes estar alerta- _Quimera asentía, atento a lo que decía su vulpino amigo_ \- segundo, que su tamaño no te engañe, tienen mucha energía y son demasiados, y tercero...- _el zorro puso su mano en el hombro de Quimera_ \- ¡No dejes que me atrapen!-

J: -¡Hay por favor Nick!, ¿vas a hacer el mismo numerito cada vez que vengamos de visita?; no le hagas caso Quimera, solo está exagerando-

N: -¿Exagerando?, pues lo siento coneja, pero cada vez que llego termino en el suelo bajo un mar de tus hermanos y hermanas-

 _Y no estaba tan equivocado, en cuanto llegaron a la granja Hopps, Bonnie los recibió, antes de que pudiera decirles que pasen un ejército de conejos se abalanzo sobre el pobre zorro al grito de "¡Tío Nick!"_

N: -¡Quimera!, Auxilio, es demasiada ternura para mí- _estaba en el suelo rodeado de conejitos que alegres jugaban con las orejas y cola del vulpino._

V: -Señora Hopps, ¿le molesta si juego con ellos?- _Violetta no podía contener su emoción, era la primera vez que acompañaba a Judy a su casa, generalmente les asignaban a ella y Quimera varias misiones y no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer a toda la familia Hopps._

B: -Adelante querida-

 _Y sin esperar un segundo más, se acerco a los pequeños y abrazo a tantos como pudo, lejos de asustarse los conejitos se pusieron a jugar con la tigresa; Nick estaba feliz de haberlos traído, así su pelaje estaría en paz; Claro que Quimera no paso desapercibido, una parte de los niños comenzaron a "escalar" al enorme tigre, que no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, así que solo se quedo inmóvil esperando que alguien le indicara algo. Finalmente Bonnie los hizo pasar para que se acomoden, Judy y Nick entraron junto a sus hijos que saludaban a sus cientos de tíos y primos, detrás de ellos entraron Violetta, que cargaba con algunos de los conejitos, y luego una montaña de conejos andante que no era otro que Quimera; Aunque que la casa era bastante grande, el enorme tigre paso la velada con la cabeza agachada para no golpearse la cabeza._

 _La celebración transcurrió normal, Guideón había preparado un enorme pastel de moras para el cumpleaños de los niños, los adultos charlaban, Judy relataba algunas de las misiones que les habían dado en la A.A.Z., Kaede ayudaba en la cocina a la madre de Judy, y Nick, bueno... él siguió huyendo de los hermanos de Judy, con la ayuda de Violetta y Quimera, al menos hasta que Alan les mostro el regalo de Kaede a sus primos y por accidente paralizo a su padre…_

N:-No de nuevo- _pensó, mientras inmóvil veía acercarse al algodonado ejercito_ \- pero... es bueno tener días así, con amigos...- _miró a Violetta y Quimera que se apresuraban a ayudarlo_ \- Con la gente que amas...- _dirigió su mirada a Judy_ \- con tu familia... ¿están de acuerdo Erina? ¿Lira?- _pensó mirando al cielo nocturno, y como si desde el cielo le respondieran, una estrella fugaz paso ante él, Nick sonrió por dentro (los músculos de su cara estaban paralizados)_ \- Si, Días así, sencillos pero únicos; son mi felicidad, mi bienestar... mi razón de vivir **-**

* * *

 _Eh aquí el epilogo de "dibuja una sonrisa", algo corto lo sé, pero no tengo practica relatando situaciones cotidianas; En fin espero que les guste. Y si se quedaron con ganas de más, los invito a una nueva aventura en un universo distinto en "El puente de las estrellas", en compañía de Nick y Judy, donde no faltaran el romance y el misterio. Un nuevo agradecimiento a_ **Darkness666** _y a **Alex Fox Wilde**_ _por su apoyo en los reviews, y_ _a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta his_ _toria._ ** _  
_**

 _Sin más que decir ¡_ _See You Next Time_ _!_


End file.
